Summer love, Tragedy
by karensevani
Summary: Caroline had her summer love with Klaus, but it quickly ended as they both went back to their lives thinking they would never see each other again. But Caroline moves with her mom to Mystic Falls where she then finds Klaus, but his welcome was not so welcoming. She then goes with Tyler making Klaus very jealous. What will Klaus do to get her back? To what lengths will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a short story, kind of like the story of Grease, just modernized as vampire diaries style. There are lots of changes hope you like it though.**

**Here it is...**

Caroline's POV

I was getting dressed to leave for my first day at Mystic Falls High School. I had barely moved in with my mom, my parents thought that it would be better if I spent my last year as a teenager with my mom. At first I was thrilled, thinking that at last I would have a chance to have that mother daughter bond, but I was wrong. She only has time for her job and even though her job is to keep this town safe, I'd really wish that she would stay with me for only one day. Now I have to cook and clean after myself, it seems as if I'm already out of my parents life and that I live completely alone.

No one's POV

Caroline looked at her kitchen clock and noticed that if she did not leave at that moment that she would be late for her first day. She quickly grabbed an apple and she left to her car, hoping that she would get there on time. For her luck the school was only 5 minutes away from her house, by car.

"Thank you so much Dad, for the car." She told herself while she arrived at her new school. She took in a deep breath and then she stepped out of her car. She watched as everyone reunited with their friends after the long summer, and here she was remembering her old friends and how they would be greeting each other; talking about their summer. Thinking about summer, Caroline was dying to tell someone about her unforgettable summer with a guy. She kept walking and thinking about the guy when suddenly she bumped into someone. Her bag and books fell instantly to the ground. 'Great Caroline'. She thought to herself and then she knelt down to pick her things up.

"Sorry, let me help you with that." She heard a manly voice. She then looked up and found a handsome boy with muscular arms helping her. She blanked out for a bit but was quickly brought back when he placed her books on her hand.

"Thank you." She could only manage to say. He gave her a smile and then he helped her up.

"You new here?" He asked.

"Yes, barely moved here to spend sometime with my mom." She responded while placing her book bag on her shoulder.

"That's nice... well see you around..." He moved his hand indicating that he wanted to know her name.

"Oh.." She shook her head. "... Caroline.." She added.

"I'm Tyler, nice meeting you." He told her while shaking her hand.

"Nice meeting you too." Caroline said with a hint of nerves showing in her voice. He gave her another smile and then he began to walk.

"Bye, and I hope you like it here." He called out and then he headed to his group of jock friends.

"Should of known that he was a jock." She expressed and then she headed towards the schools entrance.

As she walked through the school's hallway, she felt like everyone was looking at her like if she was an alien. She even heard some guys say she was hot, but she tried to ignore that comment. She could feel like she was the center of attention, which she didn't like at all. Just as she approached her locker she heard a girl call out her name. She turned around but she didn't recognize anyone, she even came to think that she was hallucinating.

"Caroline?!" The voice said again, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and then she quickly turned around to find a brunette standing behind her.

"Do I know you?" Caroline asked confused.

"Caroline! Its me, Elena?" She told her, staring at her eyes. Caroline freaked out inside and then she began to think, 'Do I know any Elena!? Elena...Elena...Elena... no, can't remember.'

"Sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Caroline, I was your best friend when we were kids! We always used to hang out!" She exclaimed.

Caroline opened her eyes in realization.

"Oh! Yes! You have a twin sister and a younger brother, right?" She asked afraid of being wrong. Elena had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, my twin sister Katherine and my younger brother Jeremy!" Elena cried out happy. Caroline felt a great relieve in knowing that she at least knew someone from this school, well actually three. " So, what brought you back here after how many years?" She then asked.

"I think it was...10 years?" She responded questionably.

"Yeah it was 10 years!"

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember me." Caroline added.

"Well, I am pretty good with faces... even though those faces have changed even just a little." Elena explained.

"So, now you can notice that I'm not good with faces." Caroline said while laughing and making Elena laugh as well. The bell then rang and Caroline began to look all over the place.

"You ok?" Elena asked watching her carefully.

"Yeah, I just don't know where to go." She uttered taking her schedule out. Elena snatched it out of her hands and she analyzed it. Caroline then noticed a smile creep on her face.

"I have some good news!" She exclaimed and then she grabbed her hand and she dragged her behind her.

They both entered the class together, which Caroline could only imagine that she had all her classes with Elena. She dragged Caroline to the last seat in the back row and they sat down, next to each other.

Caroline followed Elena out to the lunch area, with her food tray, as they sat by some people.

"Caroline I would like you to meet Bonnie, and Rebekah." Elena introduced them to her. Caroline smiled and waved her hand to the both of them. Bonnie did the same; Rebekah just gave her a fake smile.

"So, Elena what did you do in your summer?" Rebekah asked her. Elena set her tray and she looked up at her.

"You guys know..." She stated while laughing. "...I was with Damon..." She finished.

"And you Bonnie?" Rebekah faced Bonnie. She began to play with her hands abruptly.

"I was off with my dad's side of the family." Bonnie replied nervously, Rebekah quickly sensed it.

"How about you, Bekah?" She moved the attention to her. Rebekah smiled and then she took a breath.

"I was with Stefan." She told them; Elena and Bonnie dropped their mouths opened. Caroline ate while she stared at them, she knew she was not in their circle to know what was going on. But at least she was receiving lunch and entertainment.

"Stefan!?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, we got together during the summer." Rebekah shrieked with excitement.

"Good for you Rebekah. You have been crushing over him since like forever." Elena expressed, making them all laugh. Elena stopped laughing and then she looked at Caroline, which she was so nice and quiet in her own world.

"Caroline, how was your summer?" Elena blurted out, startling Caroline.

"Yes, care to share your thoughts?" Rebekah added. Caroline looked at them nervously.

"Um...I met a guy..." She told them. All of them suddenly were intrigued with her story.

"And...tell us about him...what did you guys do? How did you meet?" Elena began with an inquisition.

"Uh...we met at my father's work party. His father was speaking with mine, and we just couldn't tear our eyes apart. Later, we talked and we stayed out all night getting to know each other." Caroline's eyes sparkled with excitement and love at her words. "We spent all summer dating; we went to the movies, the pool, he even protected me... I could even say that I fell in love with him...and I could guess that he felt the same way..." She added.

"Did you guys keep in touch?" Elena asked. Caroline sadly shook her head while dropping her eyes.

"No...he had to go back to his home town after his father did all the business he had to do...I'm afraid I will never see him again." She replied not making eye contact. Rebekah rolled her eyes while Elena made a worried expression.

"How did he look, if I may ask?" Bonnie added. Caroline pulled her head up and she weakly smiled.

"He had blond short curly hair. His eyes were Blue, but they changed to green sometimes. He had the sexiest British accent, and he had muscular arms. I will never forget him and his unique name..." She said while smiling. Rebekah suddenly faced her.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"His name was Niklaus Mikaelson, but he told me to call him Klaus or Nik. Which ever way I preferred." She responded. Rebekah then gave her a malicious smile. Elena and Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh don't worry...Caroline is it?" Caroline nodded. "...I truly believe in fate and if you two were met to be together, you have the possibility of meeting him again." Rebekah explained. Caroline was filled with hope and happiness.

"Do you really think so?!" She exclaimed eagerly. Rebekah nodded and then she stood up.

"See you later..." She finished and then she walked off. The bell rang and they all left to their next class; Elena was extremely quiet the rest of the day.

During the day Caroline had signed up to be a cheer leader, given the fact that she was the captain of the cheer leading squad at her old school. Their first performance would be at the pep rally on Friday, she was so excited, and for her surprise Bonnie was in the squad as well. 'This might end up being a great year she thought.' She thought.

It was the day of the pep rally and Caroline was so nervous of screwing up this performance. This day will tell her if she will have the best year or the worst year in high school. She stayed in her car watching everyone go to the football field. Just when she had gained enough confidence, she stepped out of her car and she walked towards the cheerleader; being greeted by everyone and especially Bonnie. She had become such good friends with her since they had spent every afternoon together.

"Nervous?" She asked Caroline.

"Maybe just a little." She answered with a shy smile. Bonnie chuckled.

"You will be great Caroline. In my opinion, your the best of this squad." Bonnie told her, receiving a grateful smile from her.

"Thank you, and your not so bad yourself." She responded. Bonnie was about to speak when the head cheerleader screamed for attention.

"Get your pompoms and lets go!" She yelled. Caroline mimicked her while Bonnie laughed. They both detested their captain, she was bossy, mean and she thought she was the hottest of the school.

After a few minutes, they were all out there cheering as the football team came running through the field screaming 'Timber wolves' with the cheerleaders. Tyler noticed Caroline as they stood in the front. He waved at her saying 'hi' from a distance. Caroline blushed slightly and then she waved back. Tyler moved his lips saying 'how are you?' She responded by saying 'fine' and before they could keep their silent conversation, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to find Rebekah there with a smile across her face.

"I have got a special present for you..." She told her. Caroline, at first, looked at her confused and she face Bonnie. She gave her a smile and a nod, then Caroline turned to Rebekah and she smiled.

"What is it?" She asked. Rebekah took her hand and she dragged her behind.

"Follow me..." She said with Caroline and Bonnie behind.

Klaus sat behind the bleachers with Stefan, Jeremy and Matt. They all had talked about their vacations, but since they were the 'bad boys' from school, Klaus did not speak of his. Instead he said he was mostly on the road, receiving amusing comments from the guys.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Matt asked taking out a cigarette and offering everyone else. Klaus lit his cigarette and he took his smoke.

"Bonnie..."Jeremy said while smoking.

"Rebekah..." Stefan added. Klaus looked at them both and then he sighed.

"Rebekah dragged me here stating that there would be something very important..." He explained leaning against the bleachers.

"Speaking of the devil..." Matt said looking a the direction the girls came. He noticed Rebekah, in front, Elena right beside, he could notice Bonnie's hair and also someone elses which he could not differ. Just as she approached them she gave them all a smile and a passionate kiss to Stefan.

"Nik, I have brought you something quite delightful..." She expressed while cuing the girls to bring Caroline closer.

"Yeah and what is that..." He stated as Caroline was brought to sight. She wore the cheer leading outfit, which fit to her figure perfectly. She showed her legs, which one day he was free to touch whenever he wanted, and her soft pink lips that became a smile as she met his eyes.

"Nik!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Caroline..." He whispered happily as he got closer.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Caroline shrieked in happiness.

"Me neither! But here you are..." He paused as he felt his friends stares penetrate him.

"But I guess its nice to see you again..." He added emotionless. In that instant, Caroline face expression changed completely.

"Nik?..." She stated almost in a whisper.

"What do you want?" He answered flatly.

"What's wrong with you? You are nothing like you were during summer!?" She exclaimed, hurt. Klaus made a 'pfff' sound with a smirk.

"What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you? _I have no clue of what you speak of..." He told her coldly, regretting every single word. Caroline's eyes began to water as she got closer to him and she slapped him hard.

"Your such a jerk! I wish I had never met you! I detests you so much! Don't ever speak to me again!" She yelled as she stormed off.

"Like, if I wanted to..." He yelled back receiving cheers from his friends. But at the moment they turned to walk away he turned to face the direction where Caroline sat with her head between her legs and cried. He saw that Elena got her up and she gave her a hug. How much he wished to be the person comforting her this minute, he wanted to see her again, and now he had blown it. Then he spotted his sister waving a him with a mischievous smile, and in that moment he knew that Rebekah had something to do with this and she knew that he would react this way.

The boys called out his name which brought him out of his train of thoughts. He put his cigarette back in his mouth and he walked to his Mustang 67 convertible, where Stefan, Jeremy, and Matt, were already seated in, waiting for him.

"Caroline, you know that guys are jerks. Just don't pay that much of attention to them and everything will turn out better. Ignore him and stop crying over him because he clearly does not deserve it, neither does he deserve you..." She comforted her while stroking her hair. Caroline then took a step back wiping her tears away.

"Excuse me, I have to go and cheer now..." She stated getting her pompoms off the floor. Just as she began to walk she stopped at Elena's voice.

"Caroline, you know a sleep over with the girls will do you good..." She called out. Caroline looked over her shoulder and she smiled.

"I would definitely love that..." She answered running back to the squad.

"Seriously!?" She heard Rebekah call out from behind. Elena turned to face her while she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She sighed annoyed.

"You can't invite her to the sleep over!" She exclaimed.

"Rebekah you can't just eavesdrop on people's conversations... and why not?" Sh asked confused. Rebekah pulled her to a more far place.

"One" She put her finger up. "Its in my house! Did you not just see what had occurred here with my brother!?" She exclaimed. "And two" She lifted another finger up. "We are vampires and I want to drink blood tonight. If she is there then it won't be any fun..." She explained making Elena over think her decision.

Then she came to her decision. "We can sneak her to you room or she will just have to deal with him for closure, and we can just put off our urges for one night..." She suggested. Rebekah considered her decision put quickly rejected it.

"Fine, we can both take turns going to the basement to drink blood bags." She stated receiving a nod from Rebekah. "But we have to treat her like any other one of us. Make her feel like home and happy ok?" She told her making her promise. Rebekah hesitantly promised and then they got back to finish the pep rally.

"What was that all about?" Jeremy stated from the back. Klaus tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird and intense don't you think Stefan?" Matt added. Stefan nodded at their comments.

"What up with that Klaus?" He then asked. Klaus shrugged not wanting to go further into the topic. Matt patted him on the back, "Come on dude, spill it out..." He said.

"There is nothing to talk about. It was just a misunderstanding.." He replied a little frustrated.

"We know that you are lying so you better talk. You know we will not leave you alone until you say it..." Stefan told him making him reason. Klaus finally took a breath and he began to speak.

"Well, I met her during summer, we spent time, hooked up once or twice but only got to second base and then we grew apart when summer ended. I was under the impression that I would never see her again, but I have noticed that I was wrong..." He explained, making the boys tease him.

"That sucks man, it looked like you were really whipped." Matt exclaimed while laughing. "And you didn't even get to third base!" They all laughed even more. Klaus eased to the side of the street and he parked his car.

"Out! All of you now!" He yelled furious. They all jumped off as they watched him go on turbo through the street.

"Do you think we crossed the line?" Matt asked confused. Jeremy and Stefan nodded.

"Let's all just be grateful that he did not steak neither one of us..." Stefan added as they all flashed in vamp speed to their homes.

Klaus kept driving, trying to take his mind off of all the drama that had just occurred in just an hour. How could it be possible for her to be back, without telling him or warning him? Now he will have to gain his friend's respect once again, but he figured it wouldn't be that much work.

All he wanted this minute was to get to his house, drink something from his father's liquors cabinet, and go up to his room and sleep. He wished he could forget this whole day but unfortunately he couldn't, he would just have to live with it all his eternal life.

Caroline entered the huge mansion right behind Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie. Her eyes were wide opened as she analyzed the whole house. She had never seen a house this beautiful before, there was art all over the walls, she was truly amazed.

Rebekah then stopped and she turned around. "It looks like Caroline is amazed by my home." She stated with a smirk.

"Its so beautiful...all this art work... how the house is fixed...its...extraordinary." Caroline described still admiring the walls.

"Well, you will just be taken aback by the person who made these wonderful master pieces." She added turning around and starting to walk. Caroline stood there for a second more and then she left right behind them. Just as they entered Rebekah's room they heard a knock on her door. Rebekah rolled her eyes, but then she smiled knowing that it might be Klaus on the other side.

"Caroline, would you be a darling and open the door for me?" She asked her nicely and Caroline nodded. She stood up from where she was seated and then she walked to the door, opening it to spot Klaus there. She froze as she met his eyes; Klaus made a confused look.

"Caroline?" He called out in a whisper. Caroline quickly moved her head to avoid eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, getting a little aggravated by his presences.

"Well, I'm asking the exact same question...I live here...Rebekah is my sister...and you?" Klaus answered staring at her.

"I...I was just leaving..." She stuttered then she grabbed her bag from the floor and then she rushed out but was quickly stopped when Klaus got her hand. She faced him shooting him daggers while trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"We need to talk..." He told her in a low tone. Caroline looked over at the door where the girls were now standing. Elena shook her head, while Rebekah had a smile across her face. She then faced Klaus and she shook her head as she began to speak.

"No!...we have nothing to discuss...you are just a typical jerk that just wanted to get in my pants..." She expressed pulling away from him and then she left in a rush. Tears began to fall, she wanted to find the guy she had fallen in love with during summer, not a bad boy jerk. She had been wrong about him, thinking he was a nice and caring guy; thinking that she had really gotten through to him and he fell in love with her as well.

Just when she was about to walk out of the mansion she heard him call her name, trying to make her stop and wait. But Caroline kept walking and she wiped away the tears falling, she wanted to be strong. She had gotten out of their property and just outside of it she sat on a rock. Her house was probably an hour away by walking and she wanted to rest first before taking that challenge. She began to think about the first talk she had with Klaus at her father's work party.

_Caroline sat on her couch waiting for the night to be over, when the son of one of her father's associates came up to her._

"_Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile. Caroline looked up at him and she moved a little to the side to give him space._

"_Sure..." She answered. He sat next her, making her get nervous by their proximity._

"_The party is just dull..." He added making Caroline chuckle._

"_Yes, it is. My father is not that much of an organizer; I volunteered to help but he refused.." She told him while fidgeting with her hands._

"_I bet it would have been a lot more delightful." He told her in a flirtatious way, making Caroline blush. "Want to get out of here..." He suddenly asked. Caroline faced him with a little confusion, but then she nodded._

"_I would love too...but where would we go?" She said getting up with his help._

"_Well, I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for burgers.." He expressed while walking out of the room beside Caroline._

"_Burgers it is..." She responded with a laugh._

Klaus appeared in front of her taking her out of her thoughts. She jumped and then she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What ever you have to say just save it..." She exclaimed crossing her arms against her chest.He furrowed his eyes to her direction.

"Caroline, just hear me out... I can explain..." He pleaded. Caroline glanced at him quickly and then she turned away.

"Fine explain fast..." She hesitantly said. Klaus' mind went in total blank, he didn't know how to explain his behavior towards her. Caroline waited impatiently for his response and after what seemed an eternity of waiting, she let her hands fall to her sides.

"I knew it..." She shook her head and then she began to walk. She heard him call after her, but she just simply ignored him. He had a chance and he blew it.

After miles of walking, a car stopped next to her. At first she freaked out, but when she saw the persons face she felt relieve.

"Need a ride? Or are you just enjoying your walk?" Tyler asked as he popped his head outside his window.

"Its just a wonderful day that I thought it might be good for a walk." She told him sarcastically. "...but I would love the ride." She finished.

"Hopp in.." He said moving his hand towards his car. Caroline walked to the passenger's seat and she stepped in.

"So what was the real reason why you were walking alone on a hot day?" He inquired moving the car into the street. Caroline sighed and then she shook her head.

"Just a problem I had at a friend's house. I didn't bring my car so I decided to walk." She answered leaving out the important details. Tyler laughed and then he took a quick glance at her.

"So…Your friend couldn't give you a ride?"

"Um... well...I kind of didn't give them a chance. I just ran out of the house..." She explained.

"Oh, it was a sleep over, more girls were there, then the problem came and you left her house in a rush. Got it." He stated, listing everything. Caroline nodded with a smile and then she told him to take a turn on her street. He parked on her drive way and then she turned to face him.

"Thank you so much Tyler. You are too kind." She said with a genuine smile and then she opened the door. Just when she was about to get off, she stopped at his voice.

"Can I take you out?" He asked feeling nerves. Caroline smiled and then she nodded.

"I would love to Tyler. Friday at 7." She stated and then she left. Tyler rolled his window down and then he called her out.

"And where something pretty, not too expensive, its barely our first date." He grinned. Caroline turned around.

"Oh it makes me happy knowing that you are very sure that we will have more dates." She giggled and then she left; Tyler stared at her as she walked inside her house.

Caroline wore a loose salmon collar blouse; she was always into the fashion trends, with black shorts. She had her black boots and her hair was down and wavy. She only put eyeliner and mascara on. While she put her final touches she heard the doorbell rang.

She got up and she went to open the door, finding Tyler with normal clothes, but he still looking hot.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Ready?" He asked. Caroline nodded and then she grabbed her purse and she went behind Tyler. He opened the passenger's door for her; very gentlemanly, and then he went to the driver's seat.

"So, where are you taking me?" Caroline asked.

"To In-n-Out Burgers. Do you like it there?" He told her. Caroline's face lit up.

"I love those burgers, I always went to them with…." She paused not wanting to mention Klaus in their conversation. "..never mind…. But I do love them." She added nervously. Tyler gave her a quick glance, confused.

"Ok…. Well I'm glad that you like them.." He said awkwardly parking in the In-n-Out Burgers parking lot. He stepped off of his car and he ran to open the door for Caroline. She grabbed her hand and she helped her out making her blush little.

"Thank you" She said with a smile. They both walked into the Burger place and Caroline took a seat. She gave her order to Tyler and he went to buy it for them. After a few minutes he came back with their food and drinks.

"Agh" She moaned. "Its so good." She said as she took a bite of her burger. They both chuckled at her pleasure.

"When was the last time you had a burger from here?" He asked taking a bite himself. Caroline finished what she had in her mouth and she took a drink.

"Umm, well it was like in the middle of summer..." She answered remembering her night with Klaus. Just as they kept eating Caroline spotted Klaus enter the place with his friends. She saw Rebekah with Stefan, Bonnie with Jeremy, and Elena with her older boyfriend, Damon. Suddenly, Klaus met her eyes, she noticed anger flash through them.

"Hey man let's go sit over here!" Matt called to Klaus. He turned to face him and then he went towards their seat. He took the seat where he had the perfect view of Caroline. Why was she with Tyler? He was definitely not her type. He thought.

"I'll get our orders." Damon said as he stood up from beside Elena. Everyone gave him their money and order and then they began to speak, while Klaus kept staring at Caroline. She kept laughing at whatever Tyler said, which in his opinion he thought he was not funny at all. He clenched his fist feeling the anger overwhelm him little by little. Caroline gave him quick glances every single moment.

Tyler's phone began to ring. "Sorry, I have to take this." He told her apologetically. Then he stood up and he went outside. Klaus saw this as an opportunity to talk to her, so he stood up, no one noticing him since they were all into there dates and conversations, and he went straight to Caroline.

"Hello love." He smiled as he sat across from her. Caroline rolled her eyes wanting to leave that instant.

"I see you're here with the captain of the football team." He said letting his anger notice. Caroline chuckled sarcastically before facing him once again.

"That is none of your business." She snapped at him. Klaus laughed.

"Here I thought we were still dating. If I can recall correctly yout exact words were 'I will always be yours and you will always be mine. Until we meet again.' and in tears." He pointed out making her blush.

"What do you want from me Klaus!?" She exclaimed annoyed.

"You." He quickly said not giving it much thought. Caroline turned her head in disbelief.

"Sure, considering how well you treated me when you found out I was going to your school." She expressed crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned back, not looking at him.

"That is what I want to talk to you about." He said leaning into the table.

"You know how high school could be, you just don't get respect freely, you have to earn it. It took me pretty much freshman, sophomore, and junior year to earn it. Those guys..." He said pointing to the direction where he was sitting at. "...respect me because I treat them bad and I don't care. I don't show weakness and clearly you would just show it. You make me vulnerable and..."

"Wait.." She held her hand up interrupting him. "...you are telling me that you treated me like crap because you had a reputation to uphold!" She exclaimed angry.

"Yes...wait no...wait Caroline..."

"I get it..." She hissed facing the entrance. Tyler came up to their table, looking at Klaus with confusion.

"Is everything ok Caroline?" He said coming by her side. Caroline quickly stood up and she gave him a hug.

"Yes everything is great. Can we please leave?" She pleaded facing him very close. Klaus' fists once more were clenched in anger. He stood up and he gave Caroline one quick look before he stormed out. He could not believe that she had just done that in front of him, knowing that he would burst out with jealousy, or did she? He thought turning his car on.

He then spotted Caroline and Tyler come out holding hands. He had lost it now; he got out of his car rapidly and then he went straight to Tyler. He punched him hard, sending him to the floor. Caroline screamed in shock and then she looked at Klaus with fear and hate.

"What the fuck Klaus?!" She yelled running to Tyler's side.

"You are mine Caroline, not his!" He shouted going closer to him.

"Klaus stop this insanity, I'm not yours, I never was, and I will never be!" She expressed looking at him with hate. Those simple words got to him really hard, it almost felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He pressed his lips and then he left in a huff to his car, rushing out.

Caroline helped Tyler up and she took his keys away. "I'm driving and I'm taking you home with me..."

"Kinky.." He said in a weak voice, making her hit him playfully on his chest. They both laughed and then Caroline continued. "And I'm going to heal you...well at least try..." She said in a chuckle. Tyler hesitantly gave her a nod and then she helped him inside the passenger's seat.

Caroline entered her house with Tyler, he sat on her living room couch, and then Caroline went to her bathroom to take out her safety kit. She rushed to sit next to him and then she got out alcohol with gauze.

"This may sting a little..." She said pouring alcohol on the gauze.

"Caroline, I will be fi.. ouww!" He suddenly yelled out in pain.

"Sure, wanting to act all tough." She teased cleaning the blood once more.

"Just be careful, please." He expressed moving away from the gauze.

"I will you big baby, come one there is just a little more." She said pulling him closer. Their lips were just inches apart, Caroline stood there looking at his eyes and then looking at his lips.

Then Tyler leaned closer crashing his lips on hers. Caroline was first taken aback from his imprudence, but then she fell into the kiss. Unfortunately there kiss had to end at the sound of the doorbell. She pulled away making Tyler groan, and then she walked to the door, opening it.

"Klaus..." She whispered in shock. Klaus stood there not letting his emotions show.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Like or dislike? Tell me if I should keep writing this story or not. Review!**


	2. Chances

**A/N: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. Is always nice to know what people think. **

**Next chapter….**

"Caroline….I need to speak with you." Klaus said. Caroline was about to answer when Tyler came to them.

"Sorry, but she's busy at the time. So, I suggest that you leave." Tyler hissed at him. Klaus stared at Tyler with hate; he was just a few seconds to rip his heart out, if he didn't stop talking.

"First of all, don't you have manners? I mean barging into a conversation does talk about how you are. And second of all, it's the lady's choice to make, not yours." Klaus talked back. Tyler stood there quiet with no more words.

"Now that's more like it…"He said while a smirk appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he heard Caroline mumble something.

"What was that?" Klaus asked.

"I said, no. You already had a chance to speak with me and you screwed it up." Caroline cried out raising her voice just a little. Klaus pressed his lips in anger and then he stared into Caroline's eyes.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" He told her and then his pupils began to dilate. "You will stay there and whatever I tell Tyler, you will forget. You won't move until I tell you to do so." Then he stared into Tyler's eyes, which were now wide open with confusion.

"You will leave in this instant and you will forget I ever compelled Caroline." He ordered. Tyler shook his head and then he began to walk towards his car. Klaus grinned and then he looked at Caroline.

"You can now move, darling." He said and Caroline once again regained conscious.

"Where's Tyler?" Was the first thing she asked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He had to leave, but I'm still waiting for you to change your mind." He told her.

"I won't change my mind Klaus! I don't want to see you ever again! Can't you get that! I'm with Tyler now!" She exclaimed annoyed by his persistence.

"You're with that pathetic loser!? Instead of being with me!" He yelled furious. Caroline put her hands on her lips.

"You are terribly wrong…the only pathetic loser around here is you, ok? That's why I prefer him…" She corrected him. Klaus was now over the edge. How could she tell him that? Couldn't she tell that he was furious and filled with jealously?

"I won't let you go that easy Caroline. I made that mistake once and I won't let that happen again..." He mumbled and then he turned and left. Caroline let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding. She watched him go and tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted so badly to give him another chance to explain himself, but it would be no use, he had one chance and he screwed it.

After a long time of thinking in the entrance, she decided to go inside to watch the movie 'Grease'. It was one of her favorites, with all the singing, the fashion and the drama that took place there. Besides, she needed a very good distraction from all the drama going on in her life right now.

* * *

Klaus POV

I entered the house fuming with anger. If someone even dared to cross my path, I was positive that my anger would control me and I would kill that person in a heartbeat. No one can calm me down, well maybe except Caroline, and her sweet voice, but I know that that is impossible. She wants nothing to do with me, and that just really pisses me off, and especially the fact that she is now dating Mr. Captain of the football team. I mean what does she see in that guy, that I don't have!?

Wait…but of course, it's because he's in the football team and he is athletic and strong and she thinks that I can't protect her because of that. Well, I'll show her that I'm a million times stronger than him, and not just because I'm an original hybrid, but because I would do anything for her and to protect her.

No ones POV

Klaus was deep into his thoughts, not noticing that his older brother , Elijah, was calling his name. Elijah went in front of him, closing any paths for him to continue to walk.

"Niklaus? Are you alright? It seems that your mind has gotten out of you." He commented. Klaus bumped into Elijah, and then he stopped , getting out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He responded.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked again.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something." He shook his head, making his way around Elijah when he stopped him again. "What now!?" He yells.

"Must I remind you that if you do anything that will put us in danger…"

"No, must I remind you that we are originals and that nothing will endanger us!" He rudely interrupted him. Elijah dropping his sight and then he let out a sigh.

"Niklaus, we have to still live like humans, but in a way that people won't notice our supernatural abilities. That is why we drink from blood bags and not from the vein. That is why we have sunlight rings, so that we won't burn in the sun…" Elijah looked directly into his eyes, making his vampire features show. "And that is why we don't pick fights with normal High school jocks! Have I made myself clear!?" He shouted. Klaus chuckled which made Elijah make a confused face.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny that you think that _I_ will listen to you!" He exclaimed emphasizing the 'I' part.

"It's no joke, and you will listen to me! For the sake of this family!" Elijah responded through his clenched teeth.

"How dare you command me!?" H screamed in his face. Elijah stepped back. "There is no one in this world that will be able to make me follow their orders! I'm the most powerful creature in this world! People should be listening to MY commands!" He shouted with anger. Elijah stood there calm and then he walked closer to him.

"So, you are telling me that the girl you met during summer meant nothing to you? Because, to what I have seen, she makes you follow her orders. I'd just wish you weren't such an arse about everything and just live a normal life…" He said in just above a whisper and then flashed away.

Klaus stood there letting the anger consume him. He had just realized that Elijah was right, but he was nowhere to admitting it. But since he said to live a normal life, that was what he was going to do, he was going to join the football team.

And with that thought, he rushed to his studio, to calm himself down and to make a special order.

* * *

During the movie, the only thing that Caroline could think of was how much her life right now was so much alike to that movie. Except for the musicals and the idea of Klaus ever trying to win her heart just like Danny did to get Sandy. He tried out for every single team at school, just because he thought that she liked athletic boys better. Which in her situation, it wasn't the case, she liked Tyler because he's nice to her, and he respects her, not because she has a thing for jocks. That would be so cliché.

Just as the movie was about to end, she heard her door bell. She paused the movie and then she walked to the door and she opened it. Her face switched drastically, she now had a huge smile and her eyes were wide open in surprise, as she revealed who was on the other side.

"May I help you?" She asked, trying to hold the excitement in.

"Yes, I came to deliver these dozen red roses to…" The delivery boy looked at the card and then he continued. "Ms. Caroline Forbes, which I'm assuming it's you, because that's exactly how the person described you." He told her with a grin. Caroline almost yelled from the excitement and happiness, but who could this mystery guy be and how did he describe her?

"Oh, really." She stated grabbing the flowers. "And how did this person describe me?" She added smelling the roses.

"He said that the girl has dazzling soft blue eyes, that would make you feel like your melting if you stared into them, that her smile is so bright and beautiful that it would make even the most darkest person smile and be filled with light…" He described making Caroline blush. "…he said that her hair is blonde and soothing, and that it falls just perfectly with its curls. And if her eyes become wide open with a sparkle at the sight of the flowers, it means it is her, because I know they are her favorite." He finished with a smile. Caroline was still drooling in the fact that someone would describe her like this, making it seem that she's a goddess, that she lost all consciousness.

"Thank you..." Was the only thing that she could manage to say at the moment. The delivery boy gave her a nod and then he left to his car. Caroline quickly entered her house, anxious to find out who sent her these wonderful roses.

She opened the card to reveal a drawing, in where she is sitting down with the dress she wore at her father's business party. She turned the drawing over, to discover that there was a note.

_My sweet Caroline, you have haunted my dreams since the day I saw you. At that very moment, I never thought I would have ever become so attached to you in this way. And I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you, the day I found out you were attending my school. I know that I don't deserve anymore chances to explain myself, but I sure wish that I can earn them. I want to be with you and I hope you feel the same way, darling. _

_With love, _

_Niklaus_

Her eyes began to tear up, now he was just making it harder for her to hate him. He surely did capture the image of her sitting down perfectly; he truly had a gift. Now, she didn't know what to do, was she going to go back with him and give him another chance, or was she going to throw the flowers away and forget this whole incident?

* * *

Klaus entered the sports room, to speak with the couch. He would be in the football team one way or another, whether it was the easy way or the hard way. He had to be in by the afternoon practice, knowing that Caroline would be out in the field practicing with the cheerleading squad.

"Hello, Mr. Selltran. I camehere to join the football team." Klaus said with a smirk. The coach stared at him for a moment and then he bursted into laughter.

"Your joking, right?" He exclaimed while chuckling. Klaus pursed his lips in anger, 'was he serious?' he thought.

"It's no joke, coach; I want to join the team." He stated firm. The couch calmed himself and then he cleared his throat.

"Ok, so first tell me, who dared you to do this? Huh? Stefan? Matt? I have already fallen on this prank with Mr. Salvatore, I will not fall again." Mr. Selltran said serious. Klaus was only a few seconds away to snap his neck, but luckily for him, he knew how to control himself.

He took a breath and then he began to speak, "It's no prank, I'm serious about this. If you wish, you can make me run all practice of today, or make some exercises. Your call.." He shrugged giving him another choice before he made it the hard way. The coach took some time to think about it and then he sat up straight.

"Ok, Mikaelson, you are in, but you will only be running and exercising for today, tomorrow you will be able to practice football with the team. First game, you will be benched for the lack of experience and…"

"Trust me, I have experience…" He bragged interrupting him.

"I don't really care about that, it's more about how you work with the team, and that is what will be seen these days. No tardiness, I expect you ready and on the field at 3pm exactly. Now stops, no excuses…" He finished. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I know…" He replied and then he left before the coach made anymore rules for him.

* * *

"Hey, man! Where the hell are you headed?!" Stefan called Klaus. He turned to face them.

"It's none of your business. So carry on with your dull and pathetic lives." He hissed.

"BURN!" Matt yelled out as his fist was hovering his mouth. Klaus and Stefan shot him a death stare, and just when Stefan turned to face Klaus again, he was gone.

"I think he's still pissed for the whole teasing we gave him with the hot blonde." Stefan said walking towards Matt, Jeremy and Kol.

"Don't start with that! I wasn't there to enjoy his pain, so I prefer to not hear of this ever again." Kol added annoyed.

"Man, I think all the Mikaelson's are mad… good luck with Bekah Stefan." Matt teased him. Stefan slapped him on the head and then they all began to laugh, except for Matt.

"Gosh, dude! Your way too strong, better control yourself. I'm a newborn vamp, take it down a notch." Matt commented rubbing his head.

"I'll keep that in mind." Stefan replied sarcastically and then they began to walk away.

Klaus was ready for his day of practice, or much more like a day of exercise in the field. He wore a gray t-shirt that was cut from the sides, where his muscular arms were noticeable. He also wore black P.E. shorts and black vans. He always wore his vans when he was going to exercise because he felt more comfortable with them then with sporty shoes.

He ran to the field, in human speed, and then he sat on the bleachers, since he was 5 minutes early. No one was around yet, until after 5 minutes people began to appear. Some jocks, some cheerleaders, but not the people he was waiting to see.

"Huh? I see that Mikaelson has already backed down." Klaus heard the coach tell Tyler as they approached the field. Neither one of them noticed him sitting on the bleachers, until he spoke up.

"If I'm correct, I believe your late couch..." Klaus called out as he stood up. The coach and Tyler turned around surprised at his presence. Then they both looked at their watches and found out that it was 3:10 pm.

"First day and you are already smart talking.."

"Oh, I'm not smart talking, I'm just stating the facts. And what I have noticed is that our dear coach is such a hypocrite. Telling me to be on time, when he doesn't even follow his own rules." Klaus began to talk as he approached them. "And here I was, 5 minutes earlier, thinking that if I was late, that I would have earned some kind of awful punishment." He finished with a smirk. The coach had had enough of his smart talk.

"Listen up Mikaelson! I won't put up with you and your smart talk!" He exclaimed trying not to yell at him, but failed. "You have to do 20 laps around the field!" He screamed. Klaus stood there with a grin still planted on his face. "I said now!" The coach yelled again. Klaus rolled his eyes and then he began to jog.

"Nice, coach.." Tyler commented.

"Yeah well, that is how you do it…" He bragged with a huge grin. Klaus heard it all which only made him infuriate.

Just as he was running he spotted the girl who stole his thoughts every day, and night. He was about to go to her but went against it, when he remembered that she said to stay away from her. He only hoped that she would call him, but then noticed that she wouldn't since that pathetic jock was with her. He knew that they were flirting just by the way Caroline smiled and by the way Tyler touched her.

Caroline stood there watching Klaus speak with the coach of the football team. What the hell was he doing? Was the only thing that popped into her head, when Tyler came up to her.

"Hey beautiful." He told her.

"Hey." She replied with a wave of her hand.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies this Friday?" Tyler asked staring at her eyes. Caroline thought for a moment and then she faced Klaus, which he was running around the football field. What was he doing? She thought again. She then met his eyes and she smiled at him making him get distracted that he bumped into a pole and he fell to the ground. Caroline suddenly felt the urge to go to his side, to help him, which was what she was going to do.

"Um, I'm sorry to tell you this Tyler, but I can't go out with you anymore. I can't do that to you, knowing that I still have feelings for Klaus. I really hope you understand and that we can stay friends." She told Tyler with a soft smile and then she began to run to Klaus.

Klaus sat up, trying to make it seem as if it hurt, because it would just be too weird and strange for him to just stand up like nothing had happened. Caroline then approached him , falling to her knees to help him.

"Are you ok?!" She asked almost out of breath. Klaus chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fine love. I just got distracted." He told her with a smirk. Caroline smiled and then she stood up, offering her hand. He quickly took it and then he stood up, dusting himself off.

"What the hell were you doing!?" She inquired, hitting his arm playfully.

"I joined the football team, and this was what I have to do on the first day." He explained.

"Why in the world would you do that? It's not you…" She exclaimed.

"Because I have noticed your sudden interest in jocks. I just wanted to fit in with one of your qualifications for a guy." He answered looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, well you do not impress me that much. Let's just face it, you're better off without football…" She teased while laughing.

"I know, I'm terrible at it..." He said joining her in her laughter. After a while, they both calmed themselves and Caroline stared at him.

"I received your roses…" She said in almost a whisper. "They were gorgeous, especially the drawing of the first night we met. And also, the delivery boy told me all about your description of me…" She informed him with a huge smile. Klaus faced the ground while laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that love. I didn't mean for him to tell you that as well." He explained himself, but Caroline shook her head.

"No need to be sorry…."She got closer to him where their lips were only inches apart. "I love that you see me like that way …" She whispered looking straight into his eyes and then to his lips.

"How about you go with me to the movies? And after we can go to In-n-Out?" He asked her, not stepping back. Caroline smiled, knowing that she was finally doing what she wanted, and then she nodded.

"I would love that." She replied and then she brushed her lips ever so lightly, barely even touching to his, and then she took a step back with a malicious grin. She wouldn't just kiss him after everything, but she sure loved to tease him.

"See you later." She said and then she left to her squad. Klaus took a deep breath, trying to cool himself up as he watched her leave. She was making him go crazy. He thought and then he jogged his way to the coach.

"Football is not for me. I'm out!" He told him with an amused grin.

"You promised it wouldn't be a prank, Mikaelson!" He screamed. Klaus sighed in annoyance.

"I truly tried to fit in with you people, but it won't work. And I can certainly sense when I'm not welcomed some place." He hissed and then he walked away. If he stayed any longer, he would just simply drink his blood, until the last drop.

He slowly passed next to Caroline with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at 6, sweetheart." He called out.

"Ok." She replied while smiling, as all the other girls began to say 'whoo!' and tease her with Klaus. Bonnie suddenly gained conscious and she grabbed Caroline's arm and she dragged her to the back of the bleachers.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Caroline asked confused.

"Can you explain to me, why Klaus has just confirmed a date with you!?" She asked concerned.

"Because we are going on a date. Bonnie, you just wouldn't believe what he has done to get my attention!" Caroline squealed with happiness.

"Caroline, don't you remember that he's the jerk that has made you cry. You were so much better with Tyler." Bonnie whined.

"Bonnie, look on the bright side! Now I'm going to be able to go out with you guys and your boyfriends. And also, I'm going to be with the one I love…" She explained hoping that Bonnie would understand.

"Anyways, what did he do to make you change your mind?" She asked folding her arms against her chest and raising one brow.

"He sent me roses with a drawn picture of the first day we met. He also told the delivery boy how I looked, and you would be amazed at his description. I was just left speechless, that the only thing I could manage to say was 'Thank you'…." She took a breath. "….and he also joined the football team thinking that I had an interest in jocks now." She explained while laughing. "Ridiculous and romantic right?"

"It surely is ridiculous, not quite sure if it was romantic, but I'm just happy that you are happy." Bonnie added while giving her a hug.

"Thank you Bon. It really means a lot to me that you were concerned, but I love him, and that is way too powerful.." She continued.

"Ok, Juliet, let's just get back to the girls, before you run away with your Romeo." Bonnie teased receiving a playful push from Caroline.

* * *

"Huh? Is that a smile on Niklaus Mikaelson's face?" Elijah taunted as Klaus entered the living room.

"Indeed, I am quite happy today, brother." He answered grabbed a glass of scotch.

"And may I ask, who or what made this mood happen?" He inquired with a brow risen up. Klaus swirled his glass before he gulped it all in one drink. Then he fixed himself another one, and then he went to sit on the other side where Elijah sat.

"It's not just a who, it's a special who…. To be exact, Caroline…" He answered with a small grin.

"That seems odd, since just yesterday you were all worked up on commands. I've seen that you have changed your mind then?" He said looking at Klaus.

"I have not changed my mind about that. I will not be ordered by some girl, we are just going out…" He bluntly answered.

"But there is a slight problem, brother….well actually various problems." Elijah commented standing up. He put a hand on his pocket and then he walked to get himself a glass of scotch.

"Oh really, may you enlighten me with your information?" Klaus stated drinking a bit more from his glass. Elijah turned to face him, with a drink in his hand, and then he took a breath.

"First of all, you're a vampire, but not just any vampire, the original hybrid. If you indeed fall in love with this girl, you will have to tell her your darkest secret. Which would be a problem because she might not want to have nothing with you…" He answered moving towards the couch again.

"…either you tell her or give her the decision of turning into a vampire…because you and I both know that to be with a human, there must be some way to stay with her or him, and that would only be to convert her into a vampire." Elijah explained and then he finished his drink. Klaus took some time to think everything over. Once again his wise and older brother was correct. He would have to tell Caroline about the supernatural existence someday if they get serious.

Even worse he would have to turn her, to be with her without dealing with the changes throughout the life time. She was 17 going to turn 18 and he was stuck into the age 21, but still looked young and hot as possible, which meant that he could get whoever he wanted as he lived his life. But there was a slight problem, he didn't want a whore or any other girl, he just wanted Caroline; he was not sure if it was only a whim but right now that was how he felt.

"Niklaus?" Elijah called out once they had been in total silence for some time. Klaus shook his head, and then he looked at Elijah.

"Yes, brother?" He answered.

"Have you thought of what you will do with Caroline?" He then asked, studying him very well.

"I'm afraid I have not. I just can't turn her to a vampire, out of her own will. She would hate me for all eternity…." He explained staring to the ground. "….I can't tell her that I'm a vampire well an original hybrid, because she will be too afraid of me. She wouldn't want to be near me, and I will not be able to live with that." He finished shaking his head.

"Can I suggest something?" They both turned to the front entrance where Rebekah was standing.

"Proceed.." Elijah said as he gave her a nod. Klaus just rolled his eyes and then he sighed.

"Why don't you just spend lots of time with her until you are sure she is comfortable enough with you. Then you take her out to a wonderful picnic out at a park or lake, out of Mystic Falls of course, and then you tell her. She will then decide to stay there alone or come back with you and deal with it…." She told them. Elijah shrugged and then he looked at Klaus.

"Niklaus…"

"That's a good idea, I cannot lie, but I think it would just be pure evil to take her out to a place far away so that her only choice of going back to her home was with me. I will follow your advice, but in my terms…" He explained standing up.

"Evil?! Seriously Nik! By just hanging out with her is evil. I was just…." Before she could finish her sentence, Klaus had his hand around her neck, his eyes yellow with black veins under his eyes. His fangs out and his strong grip.

"Be careful on what you say, little sister. I sure hope you don't want another dagger through your heart." He whispered venomously. Rebekah struggle to get out of his grip but failed miserably.

"O..k….Ni..k…" She could barely say. Klaus smiled and then he dropped her to the floor and her vamp speed to his studio. Elijah got up and he quickly walked to Rebekah's side.

"You know of Niklaus' temper, Rebekah. But somehow you always trigger that side of him, and end up getting hurt and a threat of having a dagger through your heart." He sighed helping her up.

"I just wish him good luck with poor Caroline. He would not even manage to keep her by his side for a whole week. He will do something stupid as always." Rebekah stated with anger. Elijah took a breath.

"Rebekah, please, let's not ruin his happiness. We are finding his redemption with this girl, if he's happy we all are." He told her firmly. Rebekah rolled her eyes and then she left to her room.

* * *

Klaus went up to Caroline's door and he pushed the doorbell button. Within seconds the door was opened but no by Caroline, but by her mother.

"Good evening, Ms. Forbes, I presume…" He greeted.

"You may call me Liz…." She said shaking his hand. "..You came for my daughter?"

"Yes, I will be takening her out to a movie and a dinner…if that's alright with you.." He finished.

"It's fine, just don't bring her in too late…" She said and then Caroline appeared.

"I've seen you have met my mother…" She stated with a smile. Klaus stared at her, even though they were just going out to a movie and dinner, she still looked amazing. She wore a sky blue collar blouse, with a pair of jeans and her boots. She looked simple but still truly astonishing.

"Yes we have, and Caroline, you did not mention he had an accent…. That is really impressive…" Liz said to her daughter. Klaus just chuckled.

"Are you ready love?" Klaus then asked. Caroline nodded and then she gave her mom a kiss on her cheek, said goodbye and then she grabbed Klaus' arm.

"It seems that my mom got a little crush on you…" Caroline whispered, while chuckling.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you…" He stated opening the car door for her.

"Thank you." She said and then he closed the door. In a second Klaus was on the driver's seat turning on the ignition.

"Your car is beautiful. I've always wanted one like this…" She said making small talk.

"Glad to know…" He smiled. "…I've had this car for quite some time, I just love it." He finished.

"Oh, and by the way, we are going to the drive in movies. I think it's a lot more romantic…" He informed her.

"Really?!" She shrieked with excitement. "..I've always wanted to go to one, but none of my other dates took me there." She told him.

"So I'm your first…" He said with a malicious grin.

"Well, yeah I guess…" She replied with a smile.

They entered the drive in and Klaus parked the car in a far but not too far away place. They could still see the movie, but they were somewhere away from the other cars. They began to watch the movie for some time, but Klaus could not resist the temptation of just grabbing her and to start to kiss her. So, he put his arm around her, without making the silly move of the yawn, and then pulled her close.

Caroline just snuggled against him, feeling very comfortable by his side. She then put her hand on his leg to just rest it, but Klaus got another idea. He then turned her to that they were facing each other and he crashed his lips against hers, lowering her to the seat.

Caroline at first began to kiss him passionately; she just couldn't wait for this moment anymore. She licked his bottom lip making him moan quietly against her lips. Klaus deepened the kiss, moving his tongue inside her lips, exploring ever single inch inside, as well as Caroline. Just as the night was perfect with them making out in the car, Klaus had to ruin it. He slowly moved his hand from her waist up to her breast. Caroline jumped at his touch and then she removed him from on top of her.

"Klaus!?" She exclaimed angry.

"What!?" He answered confused.

"You have gone too far! What the hell were you thinking?!" She was almost yelling.

"I was thinking how madly in love I am with you, and that I wanted to show it.." He told her as he kissed her again, but was quickly rejected.

"Klaus! Stop! I don't want to do it here!" She exclaimed pushing him away.

"Fine let's go to your house, my house, where ever you want…" He sighed kissing her neck.

"No! Stop!" She screamed and was successfully enough to push him away to get out from the car.

"Caroline! Come back!" He yelled at her but she just ignored him. 'Great just great!' He told himself, and then he got off his car.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Was he wrong to do that? Or was Caroline just exaggerating? Tell me what you think, Review!**


	3. author's note

**Sorry that its an author's note, I just want to know if you would like for me to continue with this story, I just don't know if you guys really did like it. So tell me to keep going or give me a suggestion for a story, I would really appreciate it (;**


	4. Forgiving

**A/N: So you guys won! Haha, I really appreciated all those positive reviews of my story and I'm glad that you want me to continue. So here is my next chapter...**

Caroline's POV

I heard the door bell again for the 10th time this day. I'm getting tired of answering it and just receiving more roses and letters from Klaus begging for forgiveness. He has been following me all around this whole week trying to get my attention and my forgiveness; but I just need time to process everything before I even commit to a relationship with him. I might have to try to date other people to be sure of my feelings for him, which I think wouldn't be that good of an idea, considering how good the first one went with Klaus. He would just beat up each date I have, so I'm basically putting in danger every boy I decide to have a date with. But I can always date behind his back, I mean it wouldn't hurt him right?

"Gosh! I'm coming!" I got up and went straight to the door. Why would I want more roses? I mean I already have enough to build a freaking park of roses!

No one's POV

"Hello, yes I'm Caroline..." She stopped when she noticed it wasn't a delivery boy, but Klaus himself. "Oh, its you." She scoffed, attempting to close the door in his face but for some reason he was fast enough to stop it.

"Caroline, please, just talk to me!" He pleaded looking straight into her eyes. Caroline felt like melting in his dark gaze, but she quickly moved her head away before she did something she would probably regret.

"What do you want to talk about?" She crossed her arms against her chest. "The way you wanted to have sex with me in the drive-in?"

Klaus sighed and then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, really. I just got carried away... I was away from you far too long, and I just wanted to get to the ways we were." He explained releasing his grip on the door and then standing up straight.

"But we have never had sex!..." She yelled but then she dropped her eye sight, blushing instantly. Klaus turned around to notice two girls passing by giving him a flirtatious look and a wave. Klaus ignored them and then he turned back at Caroline.

"I think we should probably go inside if we want to speak comfortably." He teased trying to lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

"So you can try to have sex with me again?" She whispered venomously. "No I don't think so..." She spat shaking her head in disagreement.

"Come on, love. I promise I won't do that... I have learned my lesson, and besides we will only talk..." He pointed out. Caroline glanced at him and then she took a step back.

"Fine you can come in." She said as she began to walk inside her home.

"Thank you." Klaus thanked with a smirk as he entered carefully. He closed the door behind him and then he went straight to the living room. He was about to take a seat next to her, but she refused.

"No, you are not going to be this near to me...you will sit over there." She ordered pointing at the couch in front of hers. Klaus hesitantly went to the other side to take a seat.

"Now, we can speak freely." He told her with a sigh.

"Good. So now I can tell you that we have never had sex before! How can you say that you wanted to go back to the way we were when we never have done that!?" She argued putting her elbows on her knees.

"I know that, and I have already said that I'm sorry. I just don't know what else I have to do for you to forgive me!" He uttered, showing a little anger. Caroline leaned back in her couch putting her hands on her face.

"I don't know!" She breathed out frustrated. "I just don't want to rush into things, you know." She told him.

"Yes, I know. I remember summer darling. You always said that and yet we are still in the same part." He quarreled. Caroline scoffed pushing herself up again looking at him with anger.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we were together all summer, we only made out and sometimes there was touching involved but you always left me turned on, Caroline. How do you expect for me to react?" He answered running his hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm hearing this." She said more to herself while putting her hands on her head. "Seriously?!" She exclaimed looking at Klaus.

"Oh don't lie to me Caroline. Don't deny that when you stopped it was because you weren't sure that you would be able to stop anymore. You were just afraid of what might come. Am I right?" He expressed.

"What? I was never afraid!" She yelled offended standing up. Klaus stood up too and he took a step towards her, just inches from her face.

"Then why did you always stop in the heated moment?" He asked her. Caroline looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I was sure that if I put out, you would leave me that instant." She hissed. Klaus was taken aback from her answer.

"You really think that low of me?" He inquired. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her accusation.

"I don't know what to think about you." She took a step back. "In summer you were this caring guy that was always there for me, but something told me that you weren't like this. That maybe it was all an act, which I have proven right coming here. You are the typical bad boy that doesn't give a shit of anyone but himself. So excuse me if I don't want to have sex with you because I doubt that you would do it for love. When I'm thinking that is making love, you would only think..."

"Stop!" He exclaimed clenching his fists. "I would never take advantage of you, if I were to even have sex with you I wouldn't think it was just that and that's it. I would be making love to you and make you feel special, because that is who you are to me, special! Many people have been wondering why I haven't had a stable girlfriend and its because I don't want to, but with you its different. Its a feeling I don't get often, but you just don't understand it and that just frustrates me a little." He said through his clenched teeth. Caroline wanted to respond to him but she was left with no words. She had no clue that he felt like that. All she wanted to do was to go straight to him and give him a passionate kiss...wait that was exactly what she was doing.

She ran to him, putting her hands around his neck and crashing her lips on his. Klaus didn't give it much thought as he put his hands on her waist drawing her closer to him. There kiss moved slowly just licking each others lips for some time. After a good long minute, Caroline opened her mouth giving him full access to explore her mouth with his tongue. Just when he put his tongue in Caroline released a moan of pleasure. Klaus moved them to the couch, placing Caroline under him gently. He moved his hand from caressing her cheek down to the sides of her arm, her stomach and finally to her thigh. Caroline just touched his back keeping him close.

When Klaus moved his hand higher to almost touching her breast, he was surprised that Caroline hadn't made the attempt to move. This was a good sign he thought. Maybe she wanted to do it now, or was she just going to leave him turned on? He thought.

Caroline wanted him right now, all the tension between them was finally going to go. She just couldn't wait to feel him inside her. It was going to be her first time, so she was nervous. She pushed him closer, feeling his hard erection already. She smiled against his lips and Klaus pulled away looking at her confused.

"What's the smiling about?" He asked. Caroline giggled and then she put her hands on the back of his neck.

"Nothing." She answered smashing their lips again. Caroline was about to tell him to take them to her bedroom when the door bell rang. She pulled away looking at him suspiciously.

"Did you order more roses?" She asked. Klaus shook his head. Caroline then pushed him away making the attempt to stand up when Klaus grabbed her waist bringing her down again. Caroline giggled mischievously and then she kissed him again when the door bell interrupted them again. Klaus growled when she pulled away.

"I have to go and answer it." She sighed standing up. Klaus rolled his eyes and then he sat up fixing his shirt and hair. Caroline did a once over in her mirror and when she was satisfied with how she looked she ran to the door.

"Matt?" She said confused. "What are you..." Then realization hit her. She smacked her forehead as she scolded herself. "Oh my gosh, I had completely forgotten I was suppose to tutor you today! I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Its ok. Did I come in a bad time?" He inquired analyzing her appearance. Her lips were puffy red, which he was pretty sure it was because she was making out with someone. He suddenly felt disappointed, he actually agreed to be tutored by her because he found some sudden interest in her.

"Um- no not at all. Just give me a sec." She put one finger up before running back inside the house.

"Klaus, I'm sorry but you have to leave. I forgot I had to tutor someone today and he's..."

"Wait...he?" He stopped her raising his eyebrows. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she put her hands on her hips.

"Niklaus, I don't have time for your jealousy speech. You really have to go." She expressed grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. She dragged him all the way to the back door, but before arriving to there Klaus stopped them and he planted another kiss. Caroline gave in for another moment and then she pushed him away.

"Ok, enough of that because you are gonna leave me all fired up and you wouldn't want me to jump my student now would we?" She teased making him clench his fists.

"Caroline.." He said in a warning tone. "Don't tempt me." She pecked his lips and then she smiled.

"You know very well, that I only have eyes for you..."

"Yeah well it didn't seem like it some days ago." He huffed in jealousy.

"It was all your fault I went out with Tyler ok." She defended herself. "Now, if you can..." She gestured to the door. Klaus sighed once more and then he headed for the door, stopping to face her again.

"Why do I have to leave through the back?" He inquired.

"Because I have a reputation to uphold." She chuckled. Klaus rolled his eyes. "I have to set a good example..."

"Sure..." He teased grabbing her once more and giving her another kiss. He pulled away satisfied with how the day turned out.

"Bye, see you later." She said waving good bye.

"How about we go on a date?" He asked with a smirk. "We can go to In-n-Out since the other date didn't go that well and we didn't have time to go there."

"Fine." She sighed with a smile. "When?"

"What say is it today?"

"Wednesday."

"Friday at 5?"

"Yes that seems fine." She answered. "See you until then."

"What?..." His face turned to a confused expression. "What about tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. I'll text you." She joked going inside. Klaus shook his head.

"She will be the death of me." He whispered to himself and then he flashed away to his mansion.

* * *

"Hey." Caroline greeted taking her seat next to Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"So...how did it go with another dozen roses?" Elena asked knowing her situation with Klaus.

"Dozen?" She cocked an eyebrow. "A dozen would be an understatement." She commented followed by a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know it must have been like 100 roses, am I right?" Bonnie added with a smirk. Caroline laughed and then she gave them a nod. Elena and Bonnie exchanged a knowing look.

"Can you enlighten us with your new good mood?" Elena asked staring at her. Caroline looked at them both before a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I'm back with him..." She almost whispered. Elena's and Bonnie's mouth's went wide open.

"What?" They both said. "You have already forgiven him?" Elena asked.

"It has been a week and I really don't want more roses delivered to my house for at least a century." She joked but Elena and Bonnie knew better.

"Just be careful with him..." Bonnie commented putting her hand on top of hers. "...he is not how you think."

"I know he's a heart breaker bad boy, but I'm pretty sure if he didn't feel something for me he wouldn't of begged me for a whole week and I don't know for how much longer." She expressed giving Bonnie a kind smile.

"Just promise me that you will be careful..." She uttered very concern. Caroline looked at her confused and then she gave her a nod.

"I will, he won't do anything that will hurt me." She assured Bonnie. 'If she only knew' Elena thought.

"Ok class!" Alaric grabbed the attention as he put on the board 'The 50's'. "Since next week, on Friday, you will have your 50's decade dance, we will be learning about the 50's! Yeah!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Stefan raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore." He pointed at him.

"You don't like the 50's?" He asked.

"I do, if the movie Grease counts..." He chuckled. "...but I prefer the 80's. Rock-n-roll!" He made the sign with his fingers. "Aerosmith, Kiss, Bon Jovi, Alice Cooper?" Everyone looked at him confused except for Stefan. "Oh come on! This bands are legends! It just makes me sad that you don't know of good music." He expressed shaking his head. Elena raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Gilbert."

"Can you give us a demonstration of the 80's?" She inquired with a small chuckle. Alaric glared at her and then he sighed.

"I suppose I can..."

"Sing a song from Bon Jovi!" Stefan called out.

"No, Aerosmith!" One guy from the back called out. Alaric couldn't decide because he liked both bands very much so he would just sing both bands.

"Very well, this is Bon Jovi-" He turned to face the board and the he jumped to face the class again as he sang the chorus to 'Livin' on a Prayer'.

_Whoah we're half way there whoah_

_Livin on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it I swear! Whoah_

_Livin on a prayer!_

He took a bow while the class cheered. "Now, Aerosmith..." He closed his eyes as if he was concentrating while he began the song.

_I don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you babe, _

_and I don't want to miss a thing _

He shook his finger as he sang passionately to the song. The class once more cheered shouting 'Mr. Saltzman!'

"Ok, ok, let's settle down class." He gave them a small chuckle. "Now get your history books out and open them to.."

"Ah!" The whole class whined interrupting him.

"Fine...we can talk about or favorite decade and why it is your favorite." He offered. The whole class glanced at each other and then they have him a nod.

* * *

"So, will you guys go to the 50's dance?" Caroline asked Bonnie, Elena, Katherine, and Rebekah as she took a seat at their table.

"Yes." Bonnie and Rebekah said.

"I don't know." Katherine and Elena said at the same time. Caroline looked at them.

"Wow, that was freaky." She commented.

"Tell me about it." Rebekah added rolling her eyes.

"What is making you both think of not going?" She pointed at them both.

"Because..." They both said again but stopped. "You..." They stopped again as they chuckled.

"Ok, Elena go first." Caroline said kind of annoyed with them saying the exact same thing.

"Because Damon is my boyfriend and I'm not sure if he can enter the dance since he is not from school." She explained playing with her food.

"I can make some arrangements." Caroline told her with a wink. Elena's face lit up.

"Really? How?" She asked.

"I'm head of the dance comity. I can make that possible." She bragged receiving a scoff from Rebekah. She decided to ignore it and turn to Katherine.

"And why are you not sure?" She then asked.

"Because I don't have a date..." She whispered.

"You don't have to have a date Kat, you can go with us as friends." Elena said trying to cheer her up.

"No gush, I don't want to be a third or fourth or whatever kind of wheel with you guys...but I can go as friends with Caroline. You don't have a date right?" She turned to face her. Caroline smiled shyly and then she cleared her throat.

"About that..."

"Oh don't tell me you are back with that pathetic loser of Rebekah's brother..." She glanced at Rebekah. "...no offense.." she pointed out before turning her attention back to Caroline.

"None taken...and don't worry my brother won't even step 50 feet from the school dance. He hates them and you..." She pointed at Caroline. "...won't be an exception." Caroline dropped her sight.

"Oh..." She whispered and then she stood up. "...You know I must get going I have to- um- I have something." She stuttered taking her plate and leaving as quick as possible.

"Bekah!" They all said.

"What? Its the truth, better break her heart right now then later." She winked and then she continued eating the poor excuse of human food.

"Still you shouldn't have said that..." Bonnie commented grabbing her plate and standing up. "I'll go check her."

"Ok, tell me how she is." Elena and Katherine said together again.

"Wow, that is freaky and annoying." Bonnie uttered leaving towards Caroline. She entered the school to find Caroline sitting alone in the hallway.

"Care?" She said quietly making her way to her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Are you ok?" She asked sitting right beside her.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, I know Klaus is not the type to go to a dance but I just wanted to think that their was a possibility but Rebekah just assured me that he would say no." She explained shaking her head. " I'm just stupid to think that he would change because of me..." She turned to meet Bonnie's gaze. "You know...I bet if it was summer, he would take me to the dance, but no we are at high school with his pathetic friends..." She stopped covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, when they are all together they can be jerks." Bonnie said lightening the mood up.

"Tell me about it... just thinking about the first day I met them, I didn't get the greatest impression from them." She uttered with a small grin. She then stood up.

"Come on, let's go back to the table." She extended her hand to Bonnie. She looked at her and then she took it, but she pulled her down instead.

"Caroline, I need to tell you something that I can't tell anyone, but I'm just dying keeping it in, and I trust you." She told her. Caroline was a little afraid of what might come from her confession but she covered it up with a smile.

"Sure you can tell me anything."

Bonnie looked around and then she grabbed Caroline's hand and she dragged her out to the parking lot making sure no one saw them. "Not here, can we go like to your house or something?" She asked.

"Um- yeah sure my mom isn't home so its all good. We can take my car if you want?" She then inquired.

"I didn't bring my car today, I car pooled with Jer and Elena." She answered. Caroline nodded and then they headed towards Caroline's car, leaving the school.

* * *

"So what's the matter?" Caroline asked giving her a glass of water as she entered her room.

"I'm a witch." She blurted out. Caroline looked at her and then she started to laugh.

"Right, and I'm Hayley Williams." She chuckled.

"No, I'm really a witch and I can prove it...and who the heck is Hayley Williams?" She then questioned.

"She's the singer of this rock band, Paramore." She answered. "So how can you prove it?"

Bonnie sighed and then she grabbed one of Caroline's pillows. "Is it ok if I open one of these?"

"um- ok..." She eyed her curiously while Bonnie ripped open the pillow and she laid the feather's on the bed. She then closed her eyes and she waved her hand on top of the feather's as they began to elevate. Caroline's eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow." She whispered as she began to giggle. "This is amazing." She commented touching the feathers. Bonnie opened her eyes watching Caroline's face.

"These aren't the only tricks up my sleeve." She said with a smirk as the feather's fell down. Bonnie noticed she had candles in her room as she closed her eyes and she moved her hands again the candles lit up.

"You will come in handing." Caroline teased making Bonnie laugh. She moved her hand once more turning the candles off again.

"I was just dying to tell someone and one of the perks of being a witch was on knowing who you could trust. That is why I could tell you." She explained. Caroline sat next to her.

"What about Elena? Rebekah? Katherine?...Jeremy?" She listed all of her close friends and her boyfriend.

"Elena, she tells Damon everything...by the way he knows what has been going on with you and Klaus." Caroline rolled her eyes. 'unbelievable'.

"Rebekah, no one trusts her. She is kind of a bitch, as well as Katherine. And Jeremy would just freak out and break up with me." She answered sounding disappointed. Caroline gave her a supportive hug.

"But do you trust him?"

Bonnie sighed. "No, he will just tell his gang of friends." She scoffed.

"Well, I'm happy that you trust me. This is truly amazing Bonnie!" She exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Its cool being a witch." She bragged with a huge smile.

* * *

Caroline heard her door bell as she watched what time it was. It read: 6:15 pm. She scoffed as she walked to the door opening it with a frown.

"Sorry love, I just had some business to take care of." He apologized as his eyes scanned her. She wore a white transparent blouse and it was a little longer on the back. She also wore black shorts with her black boots from Charlotte Russe. Her hair was down in waves, and she had little make up on which only showed her natural beauty.

"Yeah and you couldn't have called an hour and 15 minutes ago to tell me you were running late?!" She exclaimed annoyed. Klaus took her hand and then he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, please don't cancel our date." He pleaded. Caroline sighed looking around.

"I don't know I thought that our date was all ready over, since the business you had was so much important." She argued taking her hand away. Klaus was getting frustrated.

"I already apologized, what else do you want from me!" He expressed touching his chest. Caroline knew she was being harsh on him, but she just couldn't help but think that he was with another girl.

"I'm sorry, I was just insecure... I thought you had changed your mind." She said shaking her head. Klaus was relieved at hearing her words. He took a step forwards grabbing her hand again and placing a gentle kiss on the back.

"Ms. Forbes, would you give me the honor to take you out for a burger?" He asked looking straight into her eyes. Caroline giggled as she nodded.

The whole drive to In-n-Out was great considering that they flirted all the way while holding hands. Just when they arrived he gave her a passionate kiss before stepping out of the car. She came out on her own terms, not wanting to wait for him to open the car door, and she went beside him grabbing his hand one more time. Just when they were about to enter he noticed all his friends were there with their girlfriend's. 'Great, just great.' he thought. He stopped before they entered.

"Um- I think its crowed, we can go somewhere else...like Pizza Hut?" He suggested. Caroline shook her head, it was kind of romantic going to the place where they first got to know each other.

"Why the change of plans? I want to eat here." She pouted. Klaus stared at her, he was going completely insane.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand entering the restaurant as fast as he could in a human pace, sitting them as far away from his friends they could. He hid behind one of the counters there.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." He gave her a small smile as he concentrated on hearing their conversation to try and find out if they saw him. Luckily for him, they didn't.

"So aren't you going to go get our orders? Or do you want me to go?" She questioned putting her head up, but Klaus took her down again.

"No, um let's just talk for a moment." He said in a rush without noticing Stefan, Matt, Jeremy and Kol coming their way.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr.' I have some business to take care of.'" Kol quoted with a smug grin.

"And who do we have here..." Matt said.

"If it isn't the hot blonde." Stefan added with a smirk.

"Caroline!" He then heard the girls call out as they approached them. "Can we join you?" Elena asked.

"Of course we can." Kol answered for them as he took a seat next to Caroline. Then they all grabbed chairs as they joined the couple.

"We haven't ordered, so if you..."

"Oh don't worry about us Nik, we haven't eaten as well." Rebekah interrupted with a teasing expression, knowing very well what kind of food she meant.

"So its settled we all order together." Caroline finally spoke.

"I'll get it." Damon called out standing up. Everyone gave him their orders except for Klaus. He was almost to the point of exploding but he had to contain himself for Caroline.

"Um- Caroline, I thought it would only be us...alone." He whispered closely to her. Caroline shrugged. She also wanted the time alone with him, but she couldn't afford to be mean to anyone and just tell them to go away.

"So, Klaus... care to explain why you are out on a date and you didn't even have the decency to tell us?" Matt uttered. Klaus glared at him.

"I think my love life is my business... not yours." He hissed.

"Didn't know you were a man to fall in love." Stefan commented, knowing he was pushing his buttons.

"This is not love." Klaus answered, quickly regretting his choice of words.

"Good to know that." Caroline spoke standing up. She looked at him, giving him a chance to stop her but he just looked at her. She scoffed as she made her way to the exit. She glanced one more time to the table noticing that Katherine was by Klaus' side, flirting with him. What a hypocrite! She thought rushing out with tears threatening to fall. She took a seat on the outside tables trying to figure out how to go home since her ride was no longer available. She just dug her face on her hands as she continued to cry.

"Hey man! I thought you had changed. I'm glad to know that you are the same." Stefan patted his back as the other guys cheered. Klaus just gave them a grin ignoring Katherine and her annoying comments. All he wanted was to go outside to Caroline and comfort her. He took a quick glance at her, noticing she was crying. He was sure this time she would never forgive him.

"How about we get out of here?" Katherine whispered in his ear.

"Hello, we are here." Rebekah interrupted making a disgusted face.

"Do you think we should check up on her?" Bonnie commented looking at Caroline.

"No, babe. She will be fine." Jeremy said putting his arm around her. Bonnie eyed Elena for help.

"Yeah I think we should I mean she is crying a river over there, and all because of this jerk who doesn't deserve her and he never did!" Elena expressed angry.

"If I were you I would be careful on your choice of words." Klaus threatened pushing Katherine off of him.

"The food is here!" Damon interrupted placing the tray in the middle.

"I'm sorry." Elena told Bonnie, knowing she couldn't leave now that Damon was there. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him knowing her parents disapproved their relationship.

"Yeah well, I'm going." Bonnie stood up, but Jeremy quickly grabbed her wrist.

"You are not." He demanded.

"You don't own me!" She spat removing her hand. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can find your way back home." He argued with a smirk.

"Fine, you can masturbate." She talked back walking out with a smile as she heard everyone say "whoooo!" and "damn that girl!". He only made a 'pfff' sound and he took his order.

"Hey Care." She announced. Caroline turned to face her wiping away the tears.

"Hey." She tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Caroline don't cry over him. He's a douche bag that has no heart." She insulted him knowing he would hear.

"I-I just don't- get it...he is so sweet around me- but once he is with his friends...he treats me like a piece of trash. I just can't take it anymore..." She cried covering her face again. Bonnie sat next to her putting her arm around her for comfort.

"You know, Tyler is still available and totally hooked with you." She stated. "You should give him a real chance..." Caroline faced her.

"I don't know... can I ? I mean I told him that I still had feelings for Klaus, and that we could only be friends..."

"Well, you can always start off as friends and then it can turn to something more..." She told her. Caroline smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that..." She breathed out. "...but..." She shook her head. "I know that I'm quite young to know the meaning of love but I can't help but think that that is what I feel for Klaus. I think about him all day, I feel butterflies each time I see him, and my heart almost jumps off my body when we kiss..." She explained turning to stare at the ground. "...how can I forget that?"

Just when Bonnie was about to answer, Jeremy came outside. "Bon, I'm sorry for being a douche, can you forgive me?" He went on one knee. Bonnie laughed.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." He said with a smile.

"Of course I forgive you." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Well I'm leaving, are you coming with me?" He asked. Bonnie glanced at Caroline and then she nodded.

"But can we give her a ride?" She questioned.

"Sorry, but the car is full, we are taking Kol, Rebekah, and Stefan." He answered. Bonnie sighed.

"Care, I have to go, will you be ok?" She asked giving her a hug.

"Yes, I'll just call my mom." She replied giving her a hug. "And thank you."

"Anytime." She responded with a wink before leaving. Caroline grabbed her phone dialing her mother's phone.

Klaus heard the whole conversation feeling wrath and happiness. She loved him, and he had screwed it up once more. But he was furious with Bonnie suggesting for her to give Tyler a chance. Why would she even think of doing that.

"Eavesdropping is so not charming." Katherine teased putting her arm around him. Klaus rolled his eyes while removing her arm.

"I suggest that you leave me alone if you want to leave here with your heart still in your body." He threatened with a smile.

"Geez, what has got you in this bad mood?" She stepped back.

"All of you." He spat standing up, but Stefan pushed him back.

"Come on man, stay a little longer."

"Hey let's go." Jeremy called out. Stefan, Rebekah, and Kol stood up walking towards Jeremy.

"Can you give me a ride?" Katherine asked in a seductive tone.

"Damon?" Klaus looked at him.

"Sorry bro, but this twin is coming home with me." He smirked pulling Elena closer. Elena blushed hitting his chest playfully. Klaus scoffed in annoyance.

"Fine, but you go to the backseat." He hissed standing up.

Caroline was hopeless. Her mother didn't answer, she tried calling Tyler but he didn't answer. How was she getting home? Then she thought maybe if she began to walk right now, she will get to her house at 10. Might as well begin now than cry all night outside from In-n-Out. She stood up just as Klaus came out with Katherine tagged along from the behind. He looked angry, annoyed and...hurt? She shook her head and then she began to walk.

Klaus noticed that Caroline began to walk. Was she planning to walk all the way to Mystic Falls? "Oh no, not on my terms." He told himself. He stared into Katherine's eyes as his pupils began to dilate.

"Go to the back seat, don't talk, put your seat belt on and when I say we are here, you get out and go inside your house and you go to sleep." He compelled. She did as she was told and Klaus ran to Caroline. He grabbed her putting her over his shoulder like he was going to kidnap her.

"Let me down Klaus!" She rolled her hands into fists and she began to hit his back.

"I won't let you walk alone in the dark all the way to your home." He stated firm. Caroline struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use he was stronger than her. Once he let her down she tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, just take my offer for the ride. After this you can go back to hating me, but I seriously can't let you walk home alone in the dark. There are too many dangers around this town." He told her with so much honesty. "I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt." He caressed her cheek, but she quickly turned her head.

"Please...you only care about yourself." She talked back. He took her chin and he moved her head so she would face him.

"Just accept the offer...unless you want me to force you, which I don't want." He told her looking at her with those pleading eyes she could never deny.

"Fine." She huffed. He opened the door to the passenger seat waiting for her to climb in. She hesitantly went in rolling her eyes at his persistence. He then went to the driver's seat, turning the ignition.

"Before we go, I just want to say..."

"Just save it." She interrupted. "I'm here for a ride home, not for another insincere apology."

"Caro-"

"I. said. Save. it." She said in a low and venomous manner that even Katherine flinched. But of course Klaus would not step back.

"I already told you about my friends Caroline...you have to..."

"You know what... I just can't." She opened the passenger door taking a step outside of the car. Once she thought she had already been successful enough to get rid of him he appeared in front of her.

"How-how did you do-um that?" She stuttered nervously. Klaus noticed that using his vamp speed to get to her was a bad idea.

"I'm a fast runner." He lied.

"No, that was inhuman. You can't just be in the driver's seat and then be in front of me in a second!" She exclaimed.

"Listen..."

"What are you?!" She blurted out taking him by surprise. She knew Bonnie was supernatural she wouldn't be that surprised to find out he was supernatural as well.

"Come again."

"What. Are. You?" She said each word as she took a step closer. Klaus didn't know what to say he knew he would tell her but no this soon.

"Um-you see..." He scratched the back of his neck. "um-"

"Your a witch aren't you!" Caroline used her index finger to point on his chest. Klaus stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"A witch?" He breathed out in between his laughs.

"So you are one." She took a step back. He shook his head.

"That is absurd, I'm no warlock." He uttered. Caroline squinted her eyes at him.

"Then..."

"I'm...it's a little harder to say than I thought." He turned his sight to the ground. Caroline's eyes soften and she cupped his face.

"You can tell me. Please, just open up to me..." She whispered searching his eyes. Klaus took this opportunity to kiss her, since he was pretty sure she would want to escape once he tells her his dark secret. Caroline gave in, putting her hands around his neck, moaning against his lips. Once they parted Caroline asked again.

"Now, can you tell me..." She rested her forehead against his. Klaus took a step back.

"If I tell you...do I have your word that you won't run away?" He asked knowing that even if she promised she would still run. Caroline nodded with a genuine smile.

"I'm a...hybrid. Half vampire...half werewolf." He said slowly and calmly.

**A/N: There you have it (; Don't forget to review...**

**Next on Summer Love, Tragedy:**

***Decade's dance**

***Some serious shit goes down in Mystic Falls**


	5. Problems

"_I'm a...hybrid. Half vampire...half werewolf." He said slowly and calmly._

Caroline looked at him with confusion before covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She began to giggle as she turned to face another direction.

"What?" He asked. Caroline shook her head while still laughing. She slowly calmed herself down.

"Yeah, a hybrid...I'm not stupid Klaus." She spat. All the giggling stopped and her face turned serious.

"Great...you don't believe me." He talked to himself.

"Well, its a little hard to believe something that is not real. Vampires nor were wolves exist Klaus...are you going insane?" She stared at him. Klaus clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"I can prove it..." He expressed trying not to explode in front of her.

"How will..." She suddenly stopped as she noticed his eyes turning red as his iris' turning yellow. Black veins began to appear under his eyes as his fangs came to sight. Caroline's eyes became wide with horror, as she took some steps back. She couldn't believe it, he was really a hybrid.

"I-" She was loss for words. Klaus took a cautious step towards her. "No-no-do-don't come near..." She stuttered putting her hands in front of her in defense. Klaus' face came to normal again.

"I won't hurt you love." He uttered taking another cautious step towards her. Caroline stood their watching how his facial features turned from looking like a monster to his handsome self.

"How could you do that?" She whispered more to herself, but of course he could hear her.

"I'm a hybrid, my face changes when I want blood, which is always..." He explained taking another step towards her.

"So...you want blood right now?" She asked staring deep into his eyes. He stood a few inches away from her.

"Yes, but I can control it very well, I only drink if I really want to, but like I said, I would never hurt you..." He answered. She went towards him, stopping just a mere inch away.

"Do that again..." She whispered staring into his eyes.

"What? Why?" He inquired. It felt kind of weird for someone to just ask to change to his hybrid features.

"I want to see it closely." She replied. Klaus was hesitant at first, but then he said 'what the heck.' and changed. Caroline slightly jumped, startled from the change and then she slowly moved her hand up to his face. She touched the veins from under his eyes gently making Klaus close his eyes, and in that instant they were gone. Caroline took a step back and then she turned around. 'What am I thinking? Why did I just do that? I am going insane, I can't forgive him!' She mentally scolded herself hating that she just felt vulnerable next to him. He can't just hurt her and then she would forgive him and act like if nothing ever happened.

"Caroline?" He called softly. Caroline needed to get away from him as soon as possible. She glanced at him before she began to run, which was no use because he appeared in front of her. Damn his supernatural abilities.

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't run away." He hissed. Caroline scoffed as she folded her arms against her chest.

"I'm not running away from you because you're a hybrid, I'm running away from you because I just can't stand being near you at the moment ok?! I know I kissed you and I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you..." Her eyes were sparkling with tears."...not anymore..." She whispered dropping her sight. "You have hurt me to many times Niklaus, I don't want to get hurt anymore and if I stay with you I'm sure that that is what I will only be feeling."

"What about your love for me? Where does that stay?" He asked trying to hide his emotions.

"I don't know... I just need to figure this..." She gestured between them. "..out." She stared at his eyes, noticing that they were filling up with tears. He blinked fast so that the tears wouldn't fall.

"If you need time...I can give you time." He suggested. Caroline shook her head; a tear falling from her eye.

"_We_ need sometime Klaus..." She expressed shaking her hand. Klaus clenched his fist feeling hurt, alone and betrayed.

"Alright." He spat flashing away to his car, leaving Caroline alone at the parking lot. Caroline finally let the tears flow out, as she fell to the ground to her knees. She buried her head on her hands, hating herself and Klaus.

"Caroline?" She heard a masculine voice. She wiped the tears away as she glanced over her shoulder to know who was calling for her. She saw Matt coming her way.

"Oh-um-hi." She said standing up; embarrassed that he found her like this.

"Are you ok?" He asked approaching her. She gave him a not so convincing nod, but then she let her guard down and she fell into his arms as she began to cry once more. Matt was taken aback from her actions. He was not the one to comfort someone; he didn't even comfort his sister.

"Um-" He mumbled putting his arms around her awkwardly. "Everything will...be ok." He tried his best to comfort her. After some time, Caroline took a step back with a small chuckle as she wiped her tears away.

"Sorry..." She apologized noticing the wet t-shirt. Matt shrugged.

"No, its fine." He replied. Caroline eyed him weirdly.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. Everyone had already left, it was strange that he was left here by himself.

"Oh I went to the restroom, and when I came out no one was there anymore, so I just decided to finish off the food left. Then I came outside ready to go, when I heard you crying." He explained. Caroline blushed feeling embarrassed that he saw her like this.

"Again sorry for finding me like this." She apologized one more time. Matt chuckled.

"I already told you...it's fine." He assured her. Caroline smiled.

"Thank you...and have a goodnight Matt." She said turning around to start her walk.

"Do you need a ride?" He called out. Caroline stopped and then she slowly turned around.

"I would appreciate it." She answered. Matt moved his hand indicating for her to follow him. They walked towards a Tacoma. Caroline walked to the passenger side, waiting to see of he was going to open the door for her, since she was used to it, but he went to the driver's side instead.

"What a gentleman." She whispered to herself opening the door.

"I heard that." He teased not minding that she said that. Caroline chuckled nervously.

"Sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing." He huffed annoyed that she always apologized. Caroline ignored his comment and she just turned to face outside.

* * *

Almost all week had passed and all Caroline did was cry and ignore. Klaus tried to talk to her on the first days but Caroline would just ignore him and just pass by with so much as a glance. After those few attempts, she assumed that he had just given up, knowing he was just wasting time and breath on her. Which somehow brought her disappointment; he had just given up on her, just like that. She knew she did the right thing to take some time... but was it the best thing to do? Klaus only brought her pain, but he also brought her love. It was very confusing with him, at one moment he's a caring and compassionate guy and then at another he's a first class jerk. And even if she wanted to forget about him, that douche bag always found his way back to her heart.

"Caroline?" Matt said as he tugged her hand. Caroline shook her head coming out of her thoughts. She has once more gone into deep thought about her situation with Klaus.

"Um-sorry Matt I just kind of-"

"Blanked out?" He finished for her. Caroline looked at him with a shy smile.

"I just don't-" She cleared her throat and then she ran a hand through her face. "you know what, let's just forget that, I just need the distraction." She said grabbing her notebook and her pencil. "Now where were we?"

"You were helping me with some history about the 50's for tomorrows test." He answered.

"Oh, yeah and there goes another problem..." She huffed putting her head down.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't know how to help." She whined.

"You would be surprised." He bragged with a small chuckle.

"Well if you can find me a date for our school dance then I'm all ears." She sighed.

"I can take you." He blurted out. Caroline abruptly pulled her head up, staring at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all the guys are going with their girls...and I would look pretty pathetic standing all alone by myself in there, and we can go as friends." He said with a shrug. Caroline blinked twice not knowing how to respond. If he said that all the 'guys' were going that meant that Klaus was going as well. And he also said with their girls, so that meant he had a date to the dance. Incredible, some skank got him to go to the fuckin' dance.

"Caroline." Matt called while waving his hand in front of her face. Caroline quickly regained her conscious again.

"Yes." She replied bluntly as she turned her sight to the opened text book. Matt looked at her confused.

"Yes...for what?" He uttered.

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you." She answered taking her notebook. "Now, we have some work to finish. You are at least going to pass this test with a B." She stated determinedly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He mumbled disbelievingly.

* * *

It was the day of the dance and Caroline was at her room trying to figure out what to wear. She had the all leather suit, like the one Sandy wore, but with some Caroline touches. Then she also had the white blouse with the huge light pink skirt. In either one she looked great, but she was just having trouble on choosing.

"Having trouble?" She heard her voice. Caroline looked up to see her mother with her sheriff uniform, leaning against the door frame.

"Kind of." She sighed bringing her sight to the outfits. Liz came in slowly analyzing the outfits and then looking at Caroline; like if she was mentally looking at her with those on.

"Mind if I give you my opinion?" She asked. Caroline faced her. This was the mother daughter bond she had been wanting.

"Yes." She breathed out with a genuine smile. Liz looked at the outfits once more and then she grabbed one handing it to Caroline.

"This one looks perfect on you." She stated.

"Are you sure?" She asked just trying to make sure. Liz nodded.

"Positive. Klaus will be drooling over you once he sees you in it." She commented. Caroline suddenly felt sad.

"We aren't together anymore..." She stated, looking down at the outfit. Liz gave her daughter a heart filling hug.

"Sweety, you are beautiful and strong, you will find someone much more better than Klaus. Trust me..." She comforted.

"Thank you mom." She whispered hugging her tightly. These were rare moments with her; Caroline was always more attached to her father. Now she felt like she was getting a little bit more closer to her. She pulled away with a smile and then said good bye to her mom. She then glanced at the outfit on her hands and her smile grew even bigger. Her mother had just helped her pick out something to wear and she also comforted her when she needed it. Even though she spends all of her time protecting Mystic Falls, she loves her very much.

* * *

Caroline was doing her hair when she heard the door bell. She looked at the clock and it read 7:50. Wow... he's early. She thought. It was impressive to think that one of them would be early to pick a girl up since they are the bad boys from school that go by no one's rules.

She then got up and she walked downstairs to open the door. She gave her self one more look at the entrance mirror and then she opened the door.

"Hey Matt." She greeted. Matt stood their just embracing her beauty.

"You look amazing." He complimented roaming his eyes from her head to her toes. She wore the black leather outfit Sandy wore in the movie. She wore black heels as well, with a red scarf around her neck and she wore a belt around her waist. Her hair was curly/wavy and it looked shorter than it did before. Her blue eyes stood out from all the black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. She had red lips that stood out from her pale white skin.

Caroline looked at Matt and he wore the typical bad boy outfit from the 50's. The plain white t-shirt, with a leather jacket, jeans and black converse. His hair had lots of gel and he was wearing...glasses?

"You look good too, and...glasses?" She asked. Matt looked at the ground and then he sighed.

"Yes, I wear glasses... but I only wore them today because my contacts got ruined. So now I'm stuck with these." He said touching his glasses. "At least the guys will think its part of the costume..." He added with a shrug. Caroline fought to not roll her eyes at his statement. Man guys and their pride.

"Um-are you ready to go?" He then asked.

"Yeah." She responded grabbing her small clutch and closing the door behind her.

…...

Caroline entered the gym, where the school dance was held, to find out that it was packed. Everyone showed up and she didn't want to brag, but she did a great job at organizing it. They hired a live band to play the 50's songs, and they also wore that times attire. There were tables filled with food and punch. Everyone was already dancing and having a great time. She then felt Matt touch her forearm and she quickly turned to face him.

"Want to dance?" He asked. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you sure?" She questioned with a smile. Matt just grabbed her hand and she took her to the dance floor. He began to dance like if he was an expert on this time of songs. Caroline just watched him for a minute until Matt grabbed her hands and she followed his lead. They both laughed and talked as they kept dancing to the beat.

Klaus entered the school dance with Katherine by his side and the whole gang in front of him. He couldn't believe he was here at this pathetic little school dance and worse of all he was here with Katherine and not Caroline. That was actually the whole reason he decided to come because there was a chance he would be able to dance with her and see her. She would sometime talk about the movie Grease from the 50's and she would always say that she loved that decade. She would say that everyone looked so happy in the 50's but for a man that already lived through it, he wouldn't say that the 50's were his ultimate favorite. The music was alright and the outfits weren't that bad, but he would say that his favorite are the 20's.

"Klaus!" Katherine called tugging his arm. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"What." He replied annoyed already.

"Get me some punch?" She asked rubbing his forearm. Klaus rolled his eyes taking her hands away.

"You have feet and hands that work perfectly, so why don't you go and get it yourself." He snapped frustrated. Katherine scoffed and then she left.

"Finally." He said to himself as he scanned the room. His eyes suddenly stopped to a specific blonde on the dance floor. His eyes widened at her attire, she wore all leather, that fitted her body perfectly. She looked stunning leaving him speechless. Then he noticed someone put a hand around her waist as she danced. He moved his head to get a better view of who was the one dancing with his precious Caroline, to find out that it was Matt. 'What the fuck? Why is he here with her?' He thought to himself as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He gritted his teeth in anger and jealously. Why would she come with him to the dance? He asked himself.

"Hey man look at Matt, never thought he was the type to dance like that." Stefan said to Kol. Klaus growled.

"Yeah, and look at the way he is looking at the hot blonde. He seems like he is having the time of his life with her. Do you think he fancies her?" Kol then asked still staring at the couple. Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know man, but we will eventually find out." He responded. Klaus was at his peek, he was about to explode at the thought of Matt stealing Caroline away from him. He was about to walk up to them when one of the guys called him.

"Klaus, what do you think?" Stefan asked looking at him. He noticed that he looked angry and ready to kill. "Whoah man, are you ok?"

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed as he walked to wear Katherine was. Stefan and Kol shrugged.

"Stef, let's go dance." Rebekah stated dragging him to the dance floor.

"Good luck." Kol called out. Rebekah glared at him and Kol just laughed in response. "Let's see who I can woo tonight." He then said to himself as he scanned the room.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy." Katherine commented while rolling her eyes. Klaus scoffed.

"Do you happen to know if Caroline has some sort of feelings for...Matt?" He spit out disgusted looking at where they were dancing. Katherine looked at him confused and then she followed his gaze.

"Um- not that I know of, she hardly speaks to me...well actually she hasn't spoken to me since we were all at In-n-Out." She replied as she turned to the table and she grabbed some chips. Klaus quickly faced her.

"She hasn't spoken to you? Why?" He asked intrigued.

"I don't know...she sometimes is such a drama queen." She answered bluntly. Klaus once again looked all over the gym until he found the person he was looking for.

"Well, have a nice evening." He told Katherine, but before he left Katherine grabbed him by the wrist making him turn to look a her.

"No, you are not just going to leave me alone. The least you can do is give me one dance." She demanded as she furrowed her eyes. Klaus removed his hand from her grip and then he sighed.

"Fine, just to shut you up." He scoffed walking to the dance floor.

"Wow, he doesn't even give me his hand. My Prince Charming." She stated sarcastically, as she followed him.

Caroline was having a fun time with Matt, he was a very good distraction from all the drama going on in her life. He was also an amazing dancer, he was definitely the different one from the pack and she was glad that she had accepted to go to the dance with him. Then she spotted him and everything turned to reality again. He was here with Katherine, what a surprise. She knew that if she kept looking at them that she would just go crazy so she returned her gaze to Matt and she continued to dance. She suddenly felt his stare which brought her some uneasiness. Matt quickly noticed and he grabbed her waist trying to make her feel comfortable. Caroline quickly snapped back to her happy self and she continued to dance with Matt.

"I didn't get you as a dancer." Caroline teased as she twirled. Matt chuckled.

"Yeah well, when I was smaller, I used to go to these events with my parents and I learned some dance moves along the way." He answered grabbing her hand making her spin.

"I'm really glad you took me. I'm having an awesome time with you." Caroline expressed as she stopped dancing and she gave Matt a hug.

"I'm-um-your welcome." He responded giving the hug back. While they hugged Caroline opened her eyes and she noticed that Klaus and Katherine were dancing, very close. This only made Caroline infuriate with jealously. She pulled away from Matt when she noticed Klaus looking her way. She just shook her head and told Matt 'sorry' as she walked away from the dance floor catching her breath. Was he trying to get her jealous? Because if he was, it was totally working but not all in his favor. After everything he did to her he comes and makes more of a mess to the situation. She walked under the bleachers and then she sat down, wanting some time alone.

Klaus watched her go, and she looked pissed.. What had that boy done to her?! He was furious, but not just with Matt but with himself for not trying hard enough to get her. He stepped away from Katherine and then he went straight to a very confused Matt.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed as he grabbed his shirt. Luckily, everyone was too focused on their dancing to notice their small argument.

"I did nothing. She just walked away almost bursting into tears." He answered not afraid of Klaus. Klaus gave him a death stare before letting him go and going after her. He looked all over the place and there was no sign of her. Where would she have gone? He then listened very closing just to try and hear her voice, but all he heard were small whimpers. He walked towards them until he came to the bleachers. He walked to the side and there she was. Under the bleachers with her head on her knees and crying. What has gotten her so upset?

"Caroline?" He spoke quietly, not trying to frighten her.

"Go away!" She called out venomously. Klaus just ignored her comment and he walked towards her.

"Sweetheart..." He tried. Caroline was frustrated and annoyed. She didn't want to hear his lame excuses and he wouldn't take a hint. "Hey.."

"Stop just stop!" She exclaimed picking her head up. Her eyes puffed from all the crying.

"I need.." Caroline quickly got up and she pushed him.

"Go away, I don't want to hear you" She pushed. "I don't want to see you" She pushed agian. "I hate you!" She yelled at him and then she began to hit his chest with her fists. Klaus was taken aback from her confession. Clearly she was lashing out from anger, she really didn't mean it...or did she?

"Hey Caroline, hey look at me..." He insisted grabbing her hands. Caroline looked to the ground avoiding eye contact. Klaus took a hold of her hands with one hand and with his free hand, he grabbed her chin pulling her head up gently. "You don't hate me, you are just lashing out from anger. Just calm..."

"Don't tell me to calm down." She said through gritted teeth. "Now, let me go." She demanded. Klaus slowly let go of her arms. "Thank you." She bluntly said not really grateful.

"Please talk to me." He pleaded. Caroline shook her head and then she met his eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about, you have moved on..." She swallowed her nerves knowing that what she was about to say was a total and complete lie. "...and I have moved on." She whispered as tears started to prickle down her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Klaus looked at her with hurt.

"You don't mean that, love." He shook his head in disbelief. Darn him, he knew her too well. "Why are you so stubborn and are willing to do anything to hurt me?" He asked aggravated.

"I'm not the one that has hurt someone Niklaus..." She poked his chest. "...you were the one that always hurt me! And I'm just tired of it. Crying for you, being angry, I just want to be happy and..." She trailed off as she dropped her sight. "I think it's bests if we forget what we..." She choked. This was way too hard for her. "...to forget..." She couldn't come to say it. Why was it this hard?

"Don't finish that sentence Caroline..." He whispered touching her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes at his warmth and then she took a step back. Not knowing what else to do she started to walk away from him. She needed that or else she would just simply die or go insane.

Klaus wasn't going to let her go that easily; he grabbed her wrist turning her around and bringing her close to him. Caroline looked between his eyes and his lips. She wanted so badly to get away but his intense stare was preventing that. Klaus took a breath, knowing that what he was about to suggest was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do, but if Caroline wanted that then he would oblige for her happiness. He has always been selfish but with her its different. He just can't bring himself to be selfish with her.

"...Just look me in the eyes and tell me to leave you and I will. If that is what you truly want..." He suggested feeling the tears in his eyes. Caroline looked shock and confused. He was giving her an out right now and she should be happy but why wasn't she? Oh that's right because she loves him, and it is all too painful for her. She wants to say that but knowing that there is no possible way for them to be together again just makes her heart ache. But maybe this is for the best and it has to be done.

"Klaus..." She breathed out. "...please leave..." His heart stopped knowing that she was going to ask him that exact thing. Caroline choked in her own tears. "...please...l-eave" She stuttered. Caroline couldn't handle this pressure so she just pulled away and she ran away out to the hallway. Klaus felt a great relief because he knew that Caroline still loved him and she didn't tell him to leave her alone. She still had a chance but now he has to be insistent. He went after her in his human pace trying to figure out what he would tell her.

Caroline stood in the hallways sobbing. She couldn't say it and a part of her felt happy for it because there's a chance for them to be together again. But another part felt pain knowing that he will hurt her like he has done the last couple of weeks. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't even bother looking, she knew it was him.

"Just go away, I don't want to talk right now." She spoke shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I think you mistook me for someone else." She heard a man's voice. She quickly turned around to find a man around the age of 50 or 45. Why was he here, it was a school dance after all.

"Um-it's ok. May I help you with something?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"Owh it looks like someone has hurt you, may I ask what has occurred?" He questioned with a fake concern. Caroline looked at him confused, why in the world would she tell him her problems.

Klaus stood behind the doors as soon as he heard his voice. He was with Caroline. He thought and he soon felt panic overwhelm him. What if he hurt her? He had to do something before he laid his filthy hands on her. He was about to go through the door when he heard his question.

"Well, its not your business actually, but if you must know...boy drama." She chuckled emotionless. He walked closer to her, intrigued.

"Let me guess, cheated?" He asked. Caroline shook her head. "Broke up with you?" Caroline shook her head again. He made a thinking face and then his face expression changed to one like he found the answer. "He doesn't notice you." He made his final assumption. Caroline still shook her head. "Well, then what has that boy done to you, that made you come out of the fun and cry? Because of what I've seen he clearly doesn't deserve you. No man deserves a women who has made them cry." He stated with an almost hurt expression, which made Caroline get even more confused.

"Um-if you don't mind me by asking, but why are you so intrigued with my problems?"

"You just remind me of my daughter, that's all. I just haven't been the best father for her and I couldn't help but feel some concern." He answered with guilt. Klaus was taken aback from his confession. "Now, what has this boy done to you?"

"He is just two different people. With me, he is caring and loving, but in front of his friends he's an inconsiderate jerk. He has hurt me multiple times and I have always forgiven him until recently. And all those days I haven't been with him I have felt so lonely and my heart aches. I have been crying everyday and to top it off, he came to the dance with some else." She poured her heart out to this complete stranger.

"Like, I have already said, that boy doesn't deserve your tears. You are beautiful and you deserve someone that will treat you as so." He expressed with a genuine smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you, so um did you come here to pick your daughter up?" She then asked feeling a little better.

"Uh yes, but you know what I'll just wait outside for her, if I may?" He asked. Caroline gave him a nod.

"If you want I can tell your daughter that you are waiting for her outside." She offered kindly. He stood there for some seconds and then he shook his head.

"No, I would prefer the look of surprise on her face. I don't see her that often and I want to surprise her." He explained. Caroline nodded in understanding and then he left. That was quite a strange conversation, but somehow she felt better. She hadn't noticed but she missed her dad like crazy and this man just reminded her of him.

Caroline then shook her head and she walked back to the dance. Just when she entered she was meant with Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, Stefan, Matt, Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie. She quickly stopped and she glanced at each one of them with a confused expression.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, we have to leave at this moment and you have to come with us." Klaus spoke. They all nodded in agreement.

"What? Why?" She began to panic. Klaus just grabbed her like he had before and they walked out of the dance. She just gave up fighting with him to let her go, knowing now that he is a hybrid and it would be impossible to win. Suddenly she felt a breeze and everything around her was just a blur. When they stopped she noticed that they were at the Mikaelson estate and everyone was there as well. They entered the house and they all walked to the living room with worried expressions. Klaus let her down.

"What are we going to do?" Rebekah exclaimed pacing around the room.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on here?" She asked again.

"What is all this Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he entered the living room. He noticed there worried faces and couldn't help but feel anxiety. He checked twice to see if all of his siblings were here and thankfully they were. Klaus took a deep breath and then he met his brother's gaze.

"Mikael." He simply said with so much hate and disgust. Elijah looked uneasy, like if someone had just told him the world was going to end. He then put a hand on one of his pockets and the other up to his chin.

"So what's the plan?" He quickly asked glancing at everyone. They all shrugged.

"We still don't know. I barely knew that he was here a few minutes ago." Klaus answered shaking his head. Caroline looked at everyone still confused. No one has answered her fucking question and she was becoming very impatient.

"You know what, if no one answers my questions I'm leaving." She pointed to the door annoyed. Klaus walked towards her putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's a pretty long story, love." He stated. Caroline rolled her eyes as she moved so his arm would fall.

"I deserve a freaking explanation, don't you think?" She exclaimed, mostly to Klaus.

"No, not really." Rebekah answered. Caroline glared at her.

"I'll explain." Elijah interrupted giving Rebekah a look. Caroline focused her attention to him. "I think you are already aware that Niklaus is a hybrid, am I right?" He asked. Caroline nodded. "Well, everyone in this room is a vampire except for Bonnie." He gestured to Bonnie. "As for myself, Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus, we are all the Original family as the first vampires of existence." He informed. Caroline was shocked but she tried very hard to keep cool.

"When we were turned, our father noticed that Niklaus was not his son. As you all know now, he is part were wolf. Our dear father made it his life mission to hunt Nikalus down and kill him." He explained seeing the look of anger, betrayal and hurt on Klaus' features. He continued. "Mikael is his name, and we have all been running away from him. Since we all chose to stick with Niklaus, he has also hunted us down. Now, he's in Mystic Falls, and I'm very aware that he's more than prepared to end all of our lives. That is why everyone looks uneasy here, because if we all die...everyone you see here will die along with us." He finished. Caroline was left speechless. First of all, she thought Elijah was his father, now she knows that he is just an older brother. Everything he has just confessed has been all too much and she felt herself falling as she passed out, waiting for the impact that never came, but she had already passed out to know who grabbed her.

* * *

"_Come on Nik, let's get in!" Caroline said excitedly. Klaus chuckled and then he stood up from their blanket. _

"_Fine." He said while he grabbed her from the waist and he leaned in to kiss her. He slowly traced his hands down to the hem of her shirt and he began to pull it up. Caroline quickly stepped away. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" She asked with her hands on her hips. _

"_You are going to strip out of your clothes one way or another, might as well just enjoy taking them off." He explained walking closer to her. Caroline giggled as he put his hands on her waist again. It was not the brightest idea ever, but it was surely close enough to having sex, he thought. They began to kiss again as he took her shirt off. Caroline did the same, she slowly pulled the shirt off as she parted her lips from his to look at his perfect built. She suddenly saw a scar. She gently touched it and Klaus quickly pulled his shirt down again and he took a step away. _

"_Nik, what happened?" She questioned. Klaus shook his head not wanting to explain the scar thing._

"_It was nothing, just an accident that happened a long time ago." He answered as he began to pick the blanket up. _

"_Nik..." She called out, but he just ignored her. She walked towards him and she cupped his face looking him straight in the eye. "You know you can trust me...you can talk to me." She said softly. Klaus just nodded, completely ignoring that she was just in her bra. _

"_If we can, I would prefer to call it a night and go home." He stated pulling away and walking towards his car. Caroline huffed, annoyed with the fact that he was keeping her out. She has tried so many times to get him to open up but he would just refuse. They were together for a week but she still deserved to know him._

_She went to grab her shirt and then she walked to his car, clearly letting him know that she was angry. _

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes, as she felt herself moving. She looked around her and she noticed that she wasn't at the Mikaelson's estate anymore, she was in a car with Klaus, Jeremy and Bonnie. She sat in front with Klaus driving and Jeremy and Bonnie were on the back.

"Good morning, love." He greeted. "It was about time you woke up, I was beginning to worry." He stated with concern.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" She asked as she saw her surroundings. It was completely alone except for some cars that were following. She could only assume that it was the others.

"You'll find out shortly." He answered.

"I know that I told you I loved surprises...news flash I don't!" She snapped. She was so not in the mood to deal with this.

"Relax sweetheart, we are taking you to safety." He replied, his tone letting her know that he was getting annoyed.

"Care, trust us. It was not safe for you in Mystic Falls." Bonnie spoke up. Caroline turned to face her; she saw the honesty and concern in her eyes. She felt a little bit more relaxed but then a thought came mind.

"My mom. What about her? What about clothes? My stuff?" She began to ask. Bonnie touched her shoulder.

"We informed your mother, and the dangers that were coming for you; don't worry she will be fine. As for your personal belongings, we could only get some stuff." She answered with a small smile.

"I will buy anything else you need." Klaus interrupted with a smile. Caroline took a breath to take everything in. What has her life become? She has been brought into a feud between supernatural beings...that never ends good for the human. Then that questioned came up.

"I'm not supernatural, what will happen to me!? What if I die?" She questioned filling a little afraid and panic. Klaus suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about that love. I will protect you with my life, I give you my word." He said it with so much sincerity that it was just so hard not to kiss him.

"Thank you..." Was all she said knowing that she had blushed a little. She then saw that he had taken a turn to a dusty road. Where the hell is he taking me? She thought.

After a few minutes she noticed a small airport. The sign read, "Mikaelson International Air Lines". Great they were leaving the country, what else was going to happen? She asked herself.

Klaus parked the car and then he faced Caroline. "You will never leave my side, do you understand?" He ordered. Caroline nodded and then she stepped out of the car.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself.

"It's not that bad sweetheart. After all you are with me." Klaus came from behind as he grabbed her hand. "I'll make sure that this trip won't only be business, but also to enjoy and so that you can see the world." He said facing her. She felt him leaning in and she gently placed her hand on his chest.

"What about your_ friends?_" She snapped. Klaus ignored her comment and he crashed his lips on hers, savoring her taste.

"Oh! Mikaelson is getting some action!" He heard Stefan call out. Klaus just flicked them off as he deepened the kiss. He didn't know why he hadn't done that a long time ago, it would of saved a lot of trouble and pain. Caroline smiled against his lips, he was actually kissing her in front of his guy friends. She felt amazing and happy, this was what she wanted all along.

**A/N: THE END! **

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING! Ok so Mikael is on the hunt and Caroline was dragged to their escape. What do you guys think will happen in their adventure? Just to tell you in advance, in their way there will be a lot more enemies...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. San diego

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! As always they inspire me to write even more. Read my newest story called _'BEHIND THE MASK'_**

**Next chapter...**

Caroline's POV

"We have arrived to San Diego, California." I heard the pilot say. I really didn't expect to still be in the United Stated. I was surely expecting Rome, England, Paris, somewhere across seas, but never California. At least I'm in a place where I can speak to people, and I'm at a place where I've always wanted to go, so its fine.

"Let's go love. You need some food." I heard Klaus say as he extended his hand for me to take. He has been with me the whole ride, trying so hard not to explode from the teasing. I was sure that he would kill Kol and Stefan by now, but luckily for them I was here to calm him a bit.

I stood up taking his hand and I noticed that everyone had already gotten out, grabbing their suitcases and talking. I only had one bag full of clothes and personal stuff, but I would need some more. I really hope that we won't stay for too long here. I would miss my parents too much and being away from them was not my plan, until going off to college. But still I wouldn't leave to far away.

No one's POV

Caroline got off the jet and they all walked over to a limo waiting for them. She was shocked and amazed by all of this. Were they some kind of royalty or come from a rich family? She thought.

"Nik, we are going to go shopping today. I'm in need of more clothes." Rebekah informed him while they all got in. Klaus stood outside next to Caroline, waiting for everyone to enter.

"No Bekah, we are going to the mansion to settle in. Tomorrow you may have permission to fill yourselves with clothes." He answered not too pleased.

"You are such a bore." She whined crossing her arms against her chest. Klaus just rolled his eyes at her before going in himself to sit beside Caroline.

"Take us to the mansion, Henry." He demanded.. The chauffeur gave him a nod and then the limo began to move. Caroline glared at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"You just gave him that command and you didn't even bother saying please?" She accused shaking her head.

"That is how I am love." He grinned.

"Fine, be an ass whole." She hissed moving to sit next to Elena. Klaus growled, trying so hard not to yell at her.

"Wow, I have never seen someone call you like that and live to even finish the sentence." Kol commented with a chuckle. Klaus gave him a death stare.

"Are you wishing your death?" He threatened. Kol laughed.

"What are you going to do? Put another dagger through my heart?" He questioned with an amused smile.

"Enough you two!" Elijah intervened. Kol just shrugged turning his gaze to Damon as they got into a conversation. Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists. Caroline will make him go on a killing spree.

After another long 15 minutes, they finally arrived at the mansion. Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood except for Stefan, Damon, Kol, Jeremy, Matt and Elijah. They all entered the mansion following Klaus into the spacious living room. It was filled with antics, expensive furniture with a huge piano. Everything looked fancy and elegant; too much for what Caroline was used too.

"Get on with it Nik, I'm not in the mood to actually be in the same room as you." Rebekah scoffed taking a seat with Stefan.

"I second that." Caroline added standing next to the piano. Klaus sighed and then he walked towards her.

"Are you really that mad at me, to not even stand being in the same place as me?" He asked staring deep into her eyes. Caroline sighed shaking her head making him know that she was disappointed.

"I'm not too pleased by the way you treat the people that serve you." She answered crossing her arms against her chest and leaning against the piano. Klaus gently took her hand.

"How can I aquit myself?" He questioned softly. Caroline stared at the floor and then she looked up.

"You can give them a day off or let us girls go shopping for the day." She suggested eying Rebekah. Rebekah looked a her with a half smile. Klaus took a breath trying to calm his anger and then he licked his lips.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Or does Caroline have Nik wrapped around her pretty little finger?" Kol commented earning a laugh from the guys. In one swift move, Klaus had Kol pinned to the wall as he took a hold of his neck.

"If I were you I would think twice before I spoke." He growled before letting him fall to the ground. Kol began to laugh.

"But you see here is the difference my dear brother, I'm _not _you." He talked back rubbing his neck.

"Nik,You know very well that Kol has a tiny brain and he says everything that comes up. Don't mind him." Rebekah added with a shrug. "Now, off to business, what will be your answer?" She then asked leaning into Stefan.

"Shut it Bekah." He hissed walking towards Caroline again. "You have permission to do your day of shopping, but once you come back we will discuss some things." He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek before making his way to Elijah. Caroline stood their as the her nerves began to pile up. What did he mean with 'discuss something?' She thought as she bit her bottom lip.

"Let's go Care." She heard Bonnie call out. She glanced around the room and then she walked away with the girls, afraid of what might come when they came back.

"The girls are gone, now the party has begun. Who is calling the strippers?" Kol announced with a malicious grin.

"We will not bring strippers to our home knowing that the girls could come at any moment. Let's not forget that one of them is Rebekah and Caroline, which I've noticed that are very much alike. We wouldn't want to mess with them." Elijah answered with a stern look.

"Yeah, Kol...Last time I had a problem with Rebekah, I thought she was going to break some bones from my body...and I'm pretty sure it would have been my dick." Stefan added pointing down to his member.

"I was wrong, not only was Nik whipped but you all are. I think the only one safe enough is Jeremy with Bonnie." Kol commented jumping from the back of the couch to take a seat.

"Nah man, Bonnie is very feisty. Her glares are deathly...you wouldn't want to mess with her." He answered shaking his head.

"Well I'm glad I'm a free man, as well as my good man Matt and my older brother." Kol stated putting his arm around Matt.

"Ok enough girl talk..." Klaus intervened with an annoyed face expression. "...these will be the room arrangements..."

"Me and Elena of course." Damon interrupted standing up to get a glass of Bourbon.

"I'll have a room with Bonnie." Jeremy added.

"Eh what the heck...I'll take a room with Rebekah." Stefan shrugged. Klaus glanced between the 3 guys and then he gave a hesitant nod.

"Fine, you all get to have a room with your significant others...Elijah, Kol, Matt and Katherine will have the separate rooms." He conversed.

"What about Caroline?" Kol teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, she will be with me so that no harm will ever come upon her." He replied with a smirk.

"Sure, that is the reason." Jeremy commented with a chuckle.

"Shut it!" He threatened through his gritted teeth. They all just kept laughing.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Rebekah?" Caroline called out softly while they walked to the limo. Rebekah turned and she walked towards her.

"Yes?" She answered surprisingly sweet.

"Um-do you have any idea of what Klaus meant by saying 'we will discuss somethings.'?" She asked making the quotation marks with her hands.

"I'll have to say that you made some bad move and he wants to talk to you about it. You must know that Nik doesn't like people making him follow their commands, that's why." She explained. "But don't worry, he won't hurt you or anything." She cleared out putting her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Thank you..." She replied with a small smile before entering the limo with Rebekah behind.

"Where would you like to go girls?" Rebekah asked looking at them. The limo was quiet for a moment until they heard a gasp. They all turn to look a Bonnie.

"What about Fashion Valley? Its a huge mall." Bonnie suggested with a bright smile. She remembered going to that mall with her dad a year ago. She loved the clothes and the mall was beautiful.

"What stores are there?" Caroline asked before anyone could state their opinion.

"Um-well there is Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, Mac Cosmetics, Prada, Victoria Secret...there are lots of stores. I'm pretty sure you'll all love it." She answered with a smile.

"Very well, let's go to Fashion Valley." Rebekah said. "Henry, can you please take us to Fashion Valley Mall?"

"Sure thing Ms. Rebekah." He smiled through the rear view mirror before moving the vehicle.

"Thank you..." Caroline whispered to Rebekah with a soft smile. Rebekah smiled back with a shrug.

After some time they finally arrived to the mall. Everyone was amazed; it was beautiful and huge. Just how they all like their stores.

"Which will be the first store?" Elena asked as they walked towards the mall.

"I was thinking Victoria Secret..." Katherine replied with a smug grin. Caroline rolled her eyes but then she got an idea.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Caroline added; maybe she could surprise Klaus with sexy lingerie and he won't be mad anymore. She thought.

"Victoria Secret it is!" Rebekah exclaimed excited. She was going to buy something special for Stefan. Bonnie rolled her eyes; this was totally not her but then again...she could have some fun.

* * *

"So, how long do you think the girls will take in shopping?" Matt asked as he took a sip of his glass of Bourbon. They all let out an annoyed sigh.

"Don't even ask...they can take a whole week shopping and they would still want more." Jeremy answered shaking his head. It was impressive how girls could spend hours in a store just getting clothes, shoes and other stuff.

"Hey, do you guys think that the girls will buy some special lingerie?" Kol commented shaking his eyebrows. He was mentally picturing the girls in them. Matt hit his arm knowing very well what was up in his mind.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, not too pleased with his action. Matt shrugged.

"You were being a jerk...and I enjoyed it." He answered standing up to refill his glass. Kol glared at him.

"Well, don't act like none of you were mentally picturing the girls in sexy lingerie?" He accused glancing at them.

"Yeah kind of was..." Stefan replied with a small chuckle. The rest of the guys let out a 'yeah' with a dismissive shrug.

"I'd suggest for you all to stop that, if by any chance you still want to be alive to even get to ask if they brought something that indecent." Klaus threatened angrily. He couldn't stand that thought of the guys picturing his Caroline in something like that...and besides his sister was also involved in this. What kind of a pervert was Kol?

"Dude, wouldn't you want Caroline to buy something like that?" Stefan asked defending the guys. Klaus took a breath and then he set his glass on the table.

"I'll be in my studio." He simply stated flashing away.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Damon commented with a smirk before drinking his whole glass.

"Look at us...talking about what the girls would buy, we are pathetic." Jeremy teased setting his glass down.

"Yeah, let's change the subject." Matt said nodding his head.

"So Matt, what were you doing with Klaus' girl at the 50's dance?" Stefan asked eying him suspiciously.

"The girl was crying for not having a date, I offered and she accepted that's all." He answered shrugging. Stefan and Kol exchanged looks knowing that it meant so much more.

"You sure about that?" Kol questioned sitting next to him. Stefan sat up while Damon and Jeremy looked at each other with faces that said 'what the fuck is happening?'.

"Positive. Why?" He asked confused.

"Because you guys looked pretty cozy together. It almost seemed like you fancy her." Kol stated with a smirk taking another drink from his glass.

"What are you guys talking about?" Damon interrupted. Stefan turned to face him.

"Our friend was at the dance with Caroline. He looked happy and enjoying himself. We swore that we saw a sparkle in his eyes." Stefan explained. Damon and Jeremy made an 'oh!' sound and then they stared at Matt with a smirk.

"What? I don't like her. I was just making a favor." He stated moving his hand in indication that he wasn't lying.

"Look..." Kol touched his shoulder. "Matt..." He stared into his eyes. "Answer the question with honesty unless you want me to compel it out of you." Kol smirked. Darn he forgot that Kol was an Original and he could compel him.

"Come on dude, you seriously want to know that bad!? I didn't think you would stoop that low." He answered removing his hand from his shoulder. Kol chuckled darkly.

"You are right. I'm not that low, I'll just torture you until I get it out of you. Better?" He stated with a malicious grin.

"God man! Fine, I find her attractive, but that's it. I mean who doesn't." He confessed eying everyone.

"Huh, he has a point." Kol expressed thinking about it.

"Yeah, she is..." Stefan began.

"I sure hope you don't plan on finishing that sentence." Klaus called out from his studio, anger evident in his voice.. They all bursted out laughing.

"I would have paid to see Nik's face when he heard what Matt said." Kol expressed in between laughs.

"Matt is just lucky Klaus wasn't in the same room." Damon commented taking another drink.

"I wouldn't be cheering for victory just yet." Klaus added. They all looked at Matt with and 'oh you fucked up!' look.

* * *

"Hey girls! How does this dress look on me?" Katherine asked walking out of the fitting rooms with a minnie dress that almost didn't cover anything.

"Slut." Rebekah called. Caroline smiled, maybe she can be friends with Rebekah.

"Its pretty but it does look kind of slutty." Elena answered trying not to hurt her sister's feelings.

"Thank you, then I'm buying it." She remarked going back into the fitting room. Everyone sighed. They had been at the mall for 6 hours and they think they had enough clothes and shoes. All they wanted was to go back home and get some sleep. They didn't have a good nights rest after all.

Rebekah sighed. "I'm exhausted and I want to leave."

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." Caroline added touching her ankle. Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement.

"Kat we are leaving, forget that dress!" Elena called out ad they all began to walk out of Forever 21.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm actually tired of shopping." Bonnie commented. Caroline chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, well I don't always get this luxury." She stated with a sad smile, thinking of her parents. What were they even doing at this minute, were they not worried for her?

"Let's just wait another 2 weeks before we come back, deal?" Rebekah questioned bringing Caroline from her thoughts. They all nodded in agreement as they walked out of the mall and called their limo driver.

* * *

"Ah, the ladies are finally home." Kol announced watching the girl's enter the living room. They all dropped their bags and they quickly went to the couches to sit.

"Just tell us the sleeping arrangements." Rebekah spat wanting to go to her room.

"You my lovely girlfriend, will be with me." Stefan answered kissing her lightly.

"Bonnie, will be with Jeremy; Caroline with Nik; Elena with Damon and Katherine alone." Kol stated the other ones. Katherine glared at Caroline; she wanted to sleep with Klaus. But of course she had to ruin all her chances with him.

"Well we are off to bed." Rebekah said dragging Stefan by the hand.

"See you tomorrow." He waved goodbye.

"You sleepy Bon?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie just nodded as she almost fell asleep. Jeremy chuckled and then he picked her up bridal style and then he sped off to their room. Caroline groaned attempting to stand up. She was still mortal, just like Bonnie, and she was more than exhausted. She made one more last attempt and then she finally stood up.

"Can someone tell me where Nik is?" She asked almost half asleep.

"He must be in his studi..."

"Come sweetheart." He appeared at the entrance of the living room.

"Or here." Kol finished. Caroline smiled wishing everyone a goodnight and then she walked towards Klaus.

"So, you got us a room?" She teased with an eyebrow raised. Klaus just smirked grabbing her tightly around her waist and flashing off to their bed room. Once they arrived he closed the door as Caroline made her way to her bag. She opened it and then she got out a tank top with some sleeping shorts.

"We need to talk." He announced walked towards her. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she turned to face him.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." She replied yawning. Klaus walked closer.

"It will only take a minute..." He stated gesturing for her to sit. Caroline huffed as she hesitantly took a seat. "I would like to discuss to you about your sudden commands." He began.

"They are not commands Nik, they are just suggestions." She defended herself with a small smile.

"Well whatever they are, they need to stop." He remarked calmly. Caroline quickly stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" She inquired. Who does he think he is to tell her what to do and what not to do?

"Because, I don't take commands-"

"Suggestions!" Caroline interrupted.

"Whatever, from no one. I do as I say and as I please." He responded. Caroline's jaw clenched.

"You know what Nik-Klaus I also do as I say and as I please, so you can't just make me shut my mouth! If you do or don't listen to me then that's your problem. Is this coming from the taunting the guys gave you?" She then asked.

"The guys have nothing-"

"Niklaus!" She yelled.

"I don't want to be whipped ok?! You don't have nothing against me! You are just-" he shut up not wanting to say something he will regret.

"I'm just a pathetic little human who deserves no attention from you and can't even make a little suggestion! Yes I got that Klaus!" She finished. "I'll jut go sleep somewhere else where pathetic humans sleep, huh? How about a hotel? No too luxurious. Oh I know a motel? Is that good enough for me?" She snapped.

"I didn't say that, you are just making assumptions love." He stated quietly. Caroline made a 'pff' sound before turning around and walking away. Klaus closed his eyes and then he flashed in front of her.

"You seriously don't believe that right? I don't think of you like that sweetheart. You mean a lot more to me...and I'm sorry for lashing out and acting like a complete arse." He apologized touching her cheek softly. Caroline smacked his hand off.

"No more Klaus! I just can't fight with you anymore, if we are going to be together than you should also consider my opinion. If not, then we shouldn't be together." She suggested. She didn't want to leave him or anything but he was pushing her away with his none sense. He has to know that relationships are based by loyalty to one another and love.

"I don't want to fight either." He sighed."Let's just go to bed, love. I think I'm over stressed."He grabbed her hands gently. In his eyes she could see that he was truly sorry.

"Ok, but first you have to understand that in a relationship, there will always be sometimes that I want to make a command, but that doesn't mean that I'm the one in charge. Just keep that in mind." She winked as she walked to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Klaus sighed and then he went to his closet and he did the same. Once they were both changed, they both went to bed. Caroline snuggled into Klaus loving the feeling of him being near her.

Klaus was a wreck she was so close and yet he couldn't touch her the way he wishes to.

"Goodnight Klaus." She whispered.

"Goodnight love." He responded.

* * *

It was midnight and Caroline was still wide awake. Lots of things were crossing through her mind at the moment. 'If Klaus is supernatural then he will live all eternity. What will happen to me? When I'm too old he will just leave me and I will stay alone. Can I turn into a vampire or a were wolf to be with him? Or should I just stay with him until I began to look older and he leaves me?

She kept those questions in mind deciding to go down to the kitchen a keep her mind busy. She slowly moved from her position next to him, trying hard not to wake him up. She kept quiet as she got off the bed, turning around to check that Klaus was still asleep. She sighed in relief when she noticed that he was not awake. She then began to tip-toe, glancing back at Klaus every time she took a step until she reached the door. She carefully placed her hand on the knob and she twisted it, slowly opening the door, trying to avoid any creak sound the door could make. Just when the door was opened enough, she slipped through coming out of the room successfully. She then closed the door, carefully and without making noise. She let out a breath she never noticed she was holding and then she walked downstairs. She needed some water to try and keep her mind at ease.

When she entered the kitchen she spotted Stefan sitting down drinking from a blood bag.

"Oh-um-sorry I didn't know-uh.."

"Its fine Caroline..." He interrupted with a smile. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. She shook her head as she walked towards the fridge and she grabbed a water bottle.

"Mind if I ask what has kept you up this late?" He questioned staring at her. Caroline sighed making her way to the table and taking a seat.

"I just have a lot in my mind..." She ran a hand through her hair.

"What's troubling you?" He leaned into the table.

"I was thinking about the future..." She drank from her water bottle. "...I mean what will happen when I get older? Klaus will leave me and I will stay alone..." She dropped her sight.

"Well, have you thought about turning?" He questioned intrigued with her current situation.

"Um—actually...that was the thing that kept me up the most..." She turned her gaze to Stefan. "I mean, I want to be with him for the rest of my life, and if turning gets me that, then I will turn. But the thing is that I'm not even sure if he wants to spend all eternity with me..." She stated playing with her water bottle.

"Look, I know Klaus since I was turned...and that was about a hundred-sixty-five years ago..."

"Wow that is old!" She interrupted, eyes wide open.

"Yeah well Klaus is a thousand years old." He chuckled. "...but my point is that...he has never fallen for a girl...or even had a girlfriend for that matter. You are something special and I'm pretty sure that Klaus would want to spend his whole life with you." He smiled reaching to grab her hand. "You have changed him for the better...and if we taunt him is just to have fun, but we all know that he gets it pretty seriously." They both shared a laugh.

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes as she remembered some talks she had with Klaus.

She stood their for a moment contemplating if she would turn or not and then she met Stefan's eyes.

"Turn me." She simply ordered. Stefan was taken aback.

"What?"

"Turn me, like tonight, right now. I want to surprise him." She answered standing up. Stefan shook his head.

"No I can't do that. Klaus will kill me..."

"Why?"

"Because if you want to turn...I'm sure that he will be the one that wants to turn you." He replied standing up as well and throwing the now empty blood bag in the trash.

"Please!" She grabbed his wrist.

"I can't..." He shook his head taking a step back. "...unless..." He licked his lips. "Its a girl that turns you."

"Yes! Whoever, just turn me into a vampire." She insisted. Stefan nodded and then he took her wrist and he flashed them upstairs.

"I will take you to Elena because I'm not too sure that Rebekah will turn you gently." He stated moving towards a door. He knocked several times until the door cracked open.

"What do you want?" Damon answered scolding his younger brother.

"I have something for Elena." He replied bringing Caroline in sight. Elena was suddenly at the door at the mention of her name.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to turn me into a vampire." Caroline explained with a look of determination. Elena eyed her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"I want to be with Klaus." She responded with a small smile. Elena was hesitant but then she remembered that she turned into a vampire for the same reason.

"Alright come in." Elena went further inside as Caroline, Stefan and Damon followed in closing the door. Elena grabbed a glass as she bit down on her wrist and she poured some of her blood in it.

"Here, you have to drink this." She handed the glass to Caroline. She took it with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Because you need to die with vampire blood in your system to turn into a vampire." She answered. Caroline eyes opened wide at the new information.

"What?"

"I will kill you in a way that you won't even feel a thing." Damon added. Caroline glanced at them and then she took in a deep breath before shugging down the blood from the glass. Before she even made a disgusted face, Damon snapped her neck.

"Stefan, bring a blood bag for when she wakes up." Elena ordered. Stefan nodded and then he flashed away.

**A/N: Sorry to inform you that their will be only one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. So sad faces :'(...nah don't be sad, I have a new story called '_BEHIND THE MASK' _a klaroline story as well, so check that out. **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Vampire barbie

Klaus woke up to an empty bed. He thought that she would of gotten back to bed with him, but it seems like she didn't. Why? He got up, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up. He grabbed a shirt and then he opened his bed room door and walked out.

"Care-" Elena whispered. They were sitting at the kitchen table with Stefan and Damon. They all hand mugs filled with blood. "He's coming." She mouthed. Caroline nodded and then she stood still grabbing her mug in mid air. In just seconds Klaus came through the door eying everyone strangely.

"Good morning, love." He stated walking towards her. He gave her a kiss on her lips tasting something different. He decided to disregard it and sit next to her. "Care to explain why you weren't in bed this morning?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm still adjusting." She lied taking a sip from her mug. Klaus watched her as veins began to show up under her black and red eyes, and fangs came out of her mouth.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed standing up and grabbing her arm, making her stand up. "Your-"

"A vampire." She finished. Klaus shook his head moving away from her. He began to pace around the room in anger.

"Who turned you? So help me god if it was Matt-" He began to clench his fists.

"It was me." Elena intervened afraid. Klaus stared at her with rage, his hybrid features showing.

"How dare you take that choice away from her!" He yelled walking closer to her. Caroline quickly stepped in putting her hand on his chest.

"Niklaus!" She yelled. "It was my choice! I wanted to turn to be with you! Don't hurt her, if you want to be angry with someone, be angry with me because this was all me." She exclaimed showing her vampire features as well. Klaus' features became normal once again and she relaxed as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked almost hurt that she didn't choose him to turn her.

"I don't know, it was just an idea that popped to mind. You were already asleep and Stefan took me to Elena. She gave me her blood and Damon snapped my neck. Stefan gave me a blood bag, and here I am a vampire to stay with you in all eternity. I want to be with you." She explained staring into his eyes. Klaus shook his head and then he flashed to his room. Caroline stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Great he hates me." She whispered. Elena went to her giving her a comforting hug.

"Go to him. He is just angry at the moment. Just go to him." She stated. Caroline nodded and then she ran in vampire speed to his room. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She spotted him sitting on the bed, he still looked angry. She walked in, closing the door behind her, and then she went towards him.

"Klaus?" She whispered afraid he might hurt her.

"Don't get near. I'm afraid I'll hurt you from the rage." He muttered running his hand through his hair. Caroline sighed of relief.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I just didn't want to-"

"What Caroline!? Don't you know how I feel!? If you ever wanted to turn, I wanted to be the one! No one else, just me!" He yelled standing up and putting his hand on his chest. Caroline flinched each time he yelled.

"I'm truly sorry! But it is not like I cheated on you!" She exclaimed. Klaus clenched his fists. "I didn't betray you—actually I wanted to surprise you and I'm sorry that you weren't the one to turn me, but answer me this." She pointed at him. "Would you have killed me?" She asked, taking him by surprise. Klaus didn't think about that part—of course it would be the hardest thing to kill her. "Not even Elena could kill me, Nik. I don't know Damon and that's why he killed me, because he wouldn't hesitate like you are Elena. Do you now understand why you couldn't be the one to turn me?" She added walking towards him and placing a hand on his cheek. She met his eyes.

"I want to be with you forever, and I really didn't think of the consequences, or how you would feel and I can't emphasize enough how sorry I am. But I did it for you because I want to be with you." She stated leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I guess, I'm fine with it then." He sighed just when they parted. Caroline smiled and then she kissed him again but more urgently. She began to caress his cheek down to his chest, earning a small groan from him. Klaus then pulled away.

"Sweetheart, if you keep doing that, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop." He stated, staring at her with lust. Caroline smirked seductively and then she leaned closer to his ear. Klaus could barely manage to not throw her in bed and mark her as his.

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" She whispered. Klaus felt her hot breath on his ear making his member grow hard. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the bed. Caroline giggled as he came hovering on top of her. He stared into her eyes, waiting to see if she was just playing with him; after a few seconds he smashed his lips onto hers. Relishing in her taste as his hands roamed her body, touching every perfect curve.

He parted from her lips trailing hot wet kisses along her jaw line and onto her neck. Caroline lightly moaned feeling turned on by it. They began to take their clothes off, just wanting to feel their bare bodies against each other.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this." Klaus said kissing her neck. Caroline smiled as a small moan left her lips.

"Well, I can perfectly feel how happy you are about this." Caroline stated sliding her hands all the way down until she felt his erection. She began to slowly stroke it, feeling him get tensed by her teasing. He quickly grabbed her hand looking into her eyes.

"No, teasing—at least not this time." He stated smashing his lips to hers once again as he slowly entered her. Caroline gasped at his sudden action, feeling a bit of pain. Klaus noticed that and he stayed in place so that she would adjust to his length.

"Are you ok, love?" He asked. Caroline looked at him, giving him a small smile and then she kissed him.

"I'm fine." She whispered. Klaus took that as a ticket to keep going, so he began to move into her and out, making a small rhythm.

"Mmm—klaus." Caroline whimpered feeling more pleasure than pain at the moment. Klaus kept his steady pace, not wanting to hurt Caroline. He began to kiss her jaw line all the way up to her mouth, loving the feeling of him inside of her. Once she was comfortable enough, she wanted him deeper inside—she wanted him to speed up the pace.

"Faster-" She whispered in his ear. Klaus was taken aback by her command but decided not to ask about it. He placed his hands near the sides of her head to keep him up and then he began to quicken his pace; thrusting inside her.

Caroline had never experiences something like this, and the thing that made it so special was that it was her first time and with the guy that she would be spending the rest of her life with. Yeah, she won't get married—well maybe not now—but a girl can dream about it.

Klaus had lots of women in his bed throughout his one thousand years alive, but they never compared to Caroline. It wasn't just having sex with her and then leave them—no—with Caroline it was making love. He just knows that he's in love with her and there is nothing that terrifies him of it because that is all he ever wanted—love—and that is what he got.

* * *

"What do you think will happen?" Elena asked just when Caroline left the room. Stefan glanced at the kitchen's entrance and then he sighed.

"Klaus is unpredictable. He might be ok with it, or he might explode and kick her out." He shook his head. "Or even worse—kick us all out." He added looking between Elena and Damon.

"I don't think so bro—he might be evil and that sort of stuff but I can see that he is in love with that girl. He won't kick her or any of us out." Damon stated, taking another drink from his mug. Elena took a seat.

"What if he never forgives her, and he decides to kill me for turning her?" She questions, while feeling a slight bit of panic. Damon placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that won't happen Elena. Don't worry, if there is one person that can calm Klaus down, it's Caroline." He stated leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"The problem is that he is furious with her now. How can you be so sure that he won't kill her for this? Or kill us for helping?" Stefan inquired furrowing his eyes to Damon. He sighed.

"Listen to me—there is nothing to worry about." Damon remarked shaking his head. In that moment Jeremy and Bonnie entered.

"Worry about what?" Jeremy asked taking a seat, followed by Bonnie.

"Nothing." They all said in unison. Bonnie and Jeremy eyed them, knowing that something was off. Bonnie could quickly sense it, but before she gained up on them, she would have to tell them that she's a witch. They are all together now, so it would be sooner or later.

"Ok so first I need to tell you all something and then we can talk about why you all just lied." Bonnie stated. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it Bon?" Elena asked. Bonnie took a breath and then she took a quick glance at them all.

"When I tell you this, promise me that you won't freak out or get angry." She emphasized the angry part looking at Elena.

"What? I promise I won't get mad, just spill it!" Elena encouraged, leaning in the table.

"I'm not normal." She commenced. Everyone had a confused expression on their faces.

"Not normal? What do you mean by not normal?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm a supernatural being just like you all are." She stated gesturing at them.

"No you're not; I can hear your heart beat." Stefan said, not really knowing what she was trying to say.

"I'm still alive, I know. I'm human, but I'm supernatural—I'm a witch." She said waiting for their reactions. Elena was the first.

"A what!?" She exclaimed.

"You're a witch?! Why didn't you tell us?" Damon asked.

"That's awesome Bon! We have a witch in our group." Stefan expressed giving Bonnie a smile.

"A witch-" Jeremy whispered. Bonnie nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I just wanted to be sure that I knew what I was doing before telling you all." She apologized. Elena was still in shock. Damon smiled as well as Stefan and Jeremy gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It's ok I understand." He stated. Bonnie then looked at Elena.

"Elena? Are you ok?" She asked. Elena shook her head fast.

"Wow—I really didn't see that coming." She whispered to herself. "My best friend is a witch. What are the odds?" She shook her head. Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah, I know its kind of crazy." She sighed.

"So what can you do?" Elena asked eagerly.

"She can give us terrible aneurysms!" Damon interrupted placing a hand on his head as if he was experiencing that pain at the moment.

"Not only that. I can make lots of other spells. My grams gave me her Grimoires and I've been practicing magic for about 5 months now." She explained with a slight nod.

"Well can you show us something?!" She questioned. Bonnie took a minute and then a smirked formed on her lips.

"Alright." She said, closing her eyes and grabbing her necklace. She began to chant in Latin for a moment and then she opened her eyes. "It's done, now Elena—punch Damon in the arm." She instructed. Elena glance between Bonnie and Damon before she did as she was told. When she punched him, he was not the only one that felt it, but Stefan did as well.

"What the hell? What was that?" Stefan questioned placing his hand on his left shoulder. Bonnie snickered.

"You are bound to each other. Whatever Damon feels, Stefan feels and vice versa." She explained gesturing between the two brothers. Jeremy's face lit up.

"So, if I do this-" He slapped Stefan in the face. Damon groaned.

"Yes! We both feel it, now Bonnie can you please undo this spell." Stefan demanded not liking that specific spell.

"Not until you tell us what you were talking about before we entered the kitchen." She stated.

"What were they talking about?" Rebekah asked entering the room followed by Kol and Matt.

"Great, now everyone decided to show up." Stefan sighed.

"Well, Bonnie is a witch!" Elena blurted out. Bonnie rolled her eyes; that's why she didn't tell them.

"Really?" Kol sounded interested.

"Ok, yes I'm a witch now can we get back to what you were talking about this morning?" Bonnie urged, wanting to know what the problem was. Rebekah walked towards Stefan attempting to give him a 'good morning kiss' but he just moved away.

"Stef why don't you want to kiss me?" She asked with a frown. Everyone's attention was now on them.

"Because he has finally opened his eyes dear sister. He has noticed that you are truly not the one for him." Kol taunted. Stefan shook his head.

"I can't kiss you because if you kiss me, Damon will feel the kiss as well." He explained.

"How is that possible?" Rebekah questioned.

"Bonnie bounded us." He answered. Rebekah glared at Bonnie.

"Undo the spell this instant!" She exclaimed.

"Gladly—until they speak of their morning problem." She replied with a smile. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and then he let out a loud sigh.

"Fine! Caroline is a vampire. We-" He gestured between Elena, Stefan and himself. "-turned her. Elena gave her, her blood. I snapped her neck and Stefan gave her human blood. Klaus knew about it he got furious and we all have different predictions on what might happen." He remarked. Bonnie gasped at the new information; now she was the only human in the house.

"Why would you turn her into a vampire?" She asked Elena.

"It was her choice." She answered with a worried expression. "But I think that Klaus will not believe it and he will kill me."

"I believe that he will kick us all out from rage." Stefan added.

"And I say that there is nothing to worry about. Caroline can handle Klaus perfectly well." Damon stated annoyed that they still thought the worse of the situation.

"Please, if you undermine Nik, then don't think that he will spare you your life." Rebekah said leaning back on her chair. "I've learned that the hard way."

"For once in my long—long life, I-I agree with my sister." Kol added with a disgusted face.

"Oh god! He's going to kill me! I'm going to die!" Elena began to panic.

"Come one you guys! She had enough stress and you are not helping." Damon sneered, taking Elena in his arms.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Matt said with a shrug.

"How long ago did this happen?" Kol asked.

"About three or two hours." Stefan answered.

"Well first of all, if he was going to kill you than he would have done it the minute he found out." Kol pointed out. "Second of all, I think that we have nothing to worry about. They already made up because there is no way that they could still be arguing." Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah chuckled lightly.

"If there is one thing that Caroline is good at—it is at arguing. She could go on for hours until she gets the last word." Elena expressed. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then let's just wait and see what happens. In the mean time—who's up for breakfast?" Jeremy asked standing up from his chair.

* * *

"That was amazing-" Caroline said while resting on Klaus' bare chest. She began to draw circles on his chest.

"It was—especially because it was with you." Caroline whipped her head up, placing her hands on his chest so that she could rest her head on them.

"I'm happy that you are my first and only one." She whispered, leaning in to give him a quick and passionate kiss. Klaus smiled showing his adorable dimples, staring deep into her eyes. She was truly a beauty and he was sure that he would never get tired of her—of seeing her everyday—of making love to her.

"I love you." He blurted out without thinking, taking Caroline by surprise. Her eyes became wide open in shock but after a moment her features softened and then she kissed him again.

"I love you too." She expressed against his lips. "Now, let's get out of bed, because I'm getting hungry." Klaus chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"I'd prefer to stay in all day." He stated kissing along her neck. Caroline closed her eyes for a second feeling the pleasure of his kisses before moving.

"I would like that too, but we are not alone in this house, and I need to eat." She explained getting out of bed and grabbing one of his Henley shirts putting it on. Klaus watched her carefully before realizing that she was going out there with only his shirt on while Matt was out there too. He suddenly felt a ping of jealously as he flashed in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You are not going out there with only my shirt on as clothing." He quipped.

"Why?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Because there are too many prying eyes around the house. I don't feel comfortable with the other men undressing you with their eyes." He stated.

"Don't worry, everyone here pretty much is a couple." She pointed out wrapping her arms around his waist. "And besides, I only have eyes for you."

"I know that, but I'm not too convinced with them. Kol and Matt for instance—they are single and have a dirty mind." He reasoned not wanting her to go out there, looking sexy. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she pulled away picking up her lingerie and his pair of boxers.

"Fine—I'll put these on." She sighed taking his shirt off and putting the other garments on before putting his shirt on again. "Better?" She asked.

"Better." He smiled walking closer and placing a quick kiss on her lips. He then went to one of his drawers and he grabbed a pair of boxers and sweat pants. After putting them on he turned to face Caroline who had a disapproving look.

"What?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"You are not going out there like that-" She pointed up and down his body. "Katherine is single and has a liking in you. I won't give any more reason for her to want you more." She spat. Klaus smirked walking closer to her.

"That's not a problem because I only have eyes for you." He replied using her own words. Caroline rolled her eyes turning around and walking into his closet. She then came out with one of his shirts and she handed it to him.

"Here." She said. Klaus chuckled placing his shirt on and then grabbing Caroline's hand.

"Come on love." He uttered opening the bedroom door. They both walked down all the way into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Told you they had made up-" Kol stated. "-and by the looks of it, they even had make up sex."

Klaus glared at him. "Shut it Kol." Caroline blushed.

"So- is everything-" Elena began but Klaus cut her off.

"I understand now why I wasn't part of her transformation. It's fine, now let's all move on and enjoy our stay here." Klaus announced walking towards the fridge still holding Caroline's hand, and taking out two blood bags.

"Are you seriously going to stay with her!?" Katherine suddenly blurted out standing up from where she was seated. Klaus glanced at her and then he turned to face Caroline, which she looked like she was ready to kill Katherine.

"Katherine!" Elena and Jeremy scolded at her sudden out burst.

"Yes Katherine." He answered with all honesty while leaning closer to Caroline to give her a long kiss. Katherine crossed her arms against her chest and then she flashed out of the kitchen. Everyone shared a laugh but they noticed that Caroline and Klaus were still kissing. Stefan cleared his throat.

"Get a room!" Jeremy teased putting his arm around Bonnie. Caroline blushed while laughing nervously and Klaus just glared at them.

"I never said anything when you lot acted indecent in front of me." He scolded bringing Caroline closer to him.

"He's got a point." Stefan added doing the same with Rebekah.

"Ok , so now that this is all figured out, let's go out." Kol suggested. Everyone took a minute to think about the suggestion.

"I can use some distraction." Elena said.

"I think we all need to relax." Damon added. "Maybe a club or a bar?" He asked.

"Club!" Bonnie, Rebekah, Elena and Caroline exclaimed. The boys groaned knowing that they would have to dance.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" Caroline encouraged before turning to look at Klaus.

"I'm up for it." Matt stated.

"Me too." Kol added with a smirk.

"See! Matt and Kol want to go!" Bonnie remarked gesturing to the two boys.

"Or do you want us to go with them, only?" Elena asked eying Damon. Klaus quickly shook his head, not liking the idea of Caroline going to a club with Matt and him not around.

"No need, we will go, right mate?" Klaus asked Damon. He gave him a stern nod.

"Yeah, we will all go and have a good time." Damon said giving Elena a smile. Kol clasped his hands together.

"Alright, it's settled. Let's all get ready, first the ladies-" He glanced at the girls. "-we all know how long they take. Then we all meet up at the living room." He ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Wait—where are our shopping bags?" Caroline asked. She had a new dress she would like to wear.

"I took all of them up to my room, except for Katherine's." Rebekah said.

"Ok, so I'll go with you to get ready." Caroline stated with a smile. Rebekah nodded.

"How about you guys?" Rebekah asked Elena and Bonnie.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Elena accepted with a small chuckle as well as Bonnie.

"Alright then, let's leave the boys, girls." Rebekah announced giving Stefan a kiss on the lips before standing up. Bonnie and Elena did the same with their boyfriends. Caroline kissed Klaus for a longer period due to the fact that they had just started dating, officially, and they are in the honey moon stage.

"See you later." She whispered before leaving with the girls.

"Well, I'm off to take a nice and cold shower." Klaus stated while running his hand through his hair and then walking out.

"Caroline must be a fireball in bed if he needs to take a cold shower after having sex with her." Kol commented earning laughs from everyone except for Matt. Stefan quickly noticed.

"What up with you Matt?" He asked. Matt shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." He answered not convincing anyone.

"Man, don't get cooked up for one girl. She's with my brother, deal with it and move on. You are going to meet someone much better then her." Kol expressed patting his back.

"Maybe." He sighed standing up and leaving the kitchen. Kol looked at Jeremy and then at the Salvatore brothers before shrugging.

"Let's just not get into it." He stated.

* * *

The girls entered Rebekah's room as they each grabbed their shopping bags. Caroline dumped the dresses she bought on the bed.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked the girls. Elena came and stood beside her analyzing the dressed.

"You mean which one will get Klaus hard?" Elena corrected with a smirk; Caroline blushed.

"Ew! That's my brother you are talking about. I don't need to hear about that!" Rebekah exclaimed as the others laughed.

"Maybe." Caroline teased. Rebekah made a disgusted face entering her closet.

"Yeah, you know I want the same. I mean I have been dating Damon for sometime and we need some kind of spark to ignite the fire in us." Elena expressed lifting up a dress of her own.

"Me too. We already passed the honey moon stage and I mean we only cuddle at night!" Bonnie stated. "Cuddle! Who does that at our age?" She exclaimed. Caroline and Elena giggled.

"I did that with Klaus but I don't know—after today things might change." Caroline stated grabbing a red dress.

"Still here!" Rebekah called out annoyed.

"Sorry!" Caroline replied. Rebekah then came out with a stack of dresses.

"You should all stop worrying I mean you don't need to get all worked up to turn on your guy. He's a guy!" Rebekah dropped the dresses on the bed. "Take off a sock!" She joked. They all laughed at the comment.

"You're right!" Elena remarked. "Well I'm getting my game on tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think we all are." Caroline added with a smirk.

* * *

Klaus walked out of the kitchen slowly, wanting to hear what they would talk about once he left. In do time, they started to talk about Matt and Caroline.

"_Man, don't get cooked up for one girl. She's with my brother, deal with it and move on. You are going to meet someone much better than her." _He heard Kol say. Klaus took a deep breath after his brother's words, although the last part was such a lie. He couldn't find someone better than Caroline, not even if he tried. But oh well—good thing he got the girl and not him. He decided to leave and not hear anymore before he really exploded and did something that he was sure Caroline wouldn't agree on.

He walked all the way towards his studio; needing the better distraction. Cold showers might work but then he would have to take another shower by the time the girls get ready so he instead went to his studio.

He entered and closed the door behind him, not wanting people to disturb him. Just when he turned his sight to his couch where he draws his sketches, he spotted Katherine laying down wearing only lingerie.

"Hey." She purred.

**A/N: Ok so I decided not to end the story just yet. So hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, ****I'm not good at writing smut. But I hope you enjoined it.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. What just happened?

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews (: & sorry for the long wait.**

"Katherine what are you doing here?!" He growled through his gritted teeth. Klaus clenched his fists trying so hard not to explode because he was sure that he would kill her in a heart beat. Katherine smirked sitting up.

"I just wanted to show you what you are missing out on." She stated seductively caressing her leg up to her thigh. Klaus chuckled at her. How could she think she could compete with Caroline?

"Trust me, I'm not missing out on anything." He cleared passing by her and grabbing a table cloth with dry paint splashed on it and he threw it on top of her. "Now, if you could please leave my studio. I would hate to result into violence. I'm only keeping you here because of Elena..and to come to think of it, its not that much of a reason to have you here." He stated with a smirk as he made his way to his paint pallet and he began to put some paint in not giving Katherine one more glance.

She was furious, she was sure that he would have fallen into her charm, or at least her body. But none of those worked, so she would have to act with plan B. She took the table cloth off and then she walked towards him with a wolfish grin. Klaus rolled his eyes before turning around and grabbing her by the neck. His hybrid features showed before he sunk his teeth in her neck, infecting her with wolf venom. Katherine's eyes widened at the realization of his actions.

"Are you going to listen, yes or no?" He asked, satisfied with the fear she had in her eyes and then he roughly dropped her, turning to his paint once more. Katherine touched her neck where he bit her, feeling a little pain at her touch. She took a deep breath and then she stood up.

"Ok, I'll stop bothering you—just please, don't let me die!" She pleaded. The fear was evident in her voice. Klaus smirked in victory before chuckling darkly.

"Oh don't worry, I won't let you die—I will just let you learn a lesson. Don't underestimate me—I can easily kill you and you now know that I'm not bluffing." He said still facing her with his back.

"Please, Klaus! I'll do anything! Just tell me!" She insisted touching her neck once more feeling the wound grow. She winced at the pain.

"Oh why don't I let my dear brother Kol decide your destiny." He offered with a shrug. Katherine shook her head even though he wasn't looking.

"No, not Kol! Please! Someone else rather than Kol." She pleaded staring at the back of his head. Klaus was about to answer her when Elijah entered the room.

"Niklau-" He stopped as he spotted Katherine half naked in the middle of the room with a bite mark on her neck. "What is this?" He asked. Klaus slowly turned to face his older brother.

"Should you explain it or should I?" He asked Katherine with an evil grin. He shrugged when he heard no answer. "Katherine was lying on my couch only using her strumpet clothes to try and seduce me. She failed at her attempt and I assume that she became angry because of it. She tried to sneak up on me when I had already threatened her to death, but she called my threat a bluff and she stayed anyways. I bit her and now she is begging me to heal her. I told her that I would let Kol deal with her destiny, but now that you are here, would you mind doing the honors?" He smirked gesturing to Katherine. Elijah could see the fear in her eyes, but he knew that she deserved it. She has been trying to get into Klaus' pants for about a year, now she went to extreme lengths to get it but Klaus would still not budge.

"And what would you prefer?" Elijah asked walking closer to Katherine, examining her wound.

"She could die for all I care." He shrugged like if it was no big deal to end someone's life. Elijah shook his head.

"Heal her this instant Niklaus. I will see to it that she would never get near you nor Caroline; ending someone's life is not the answer." He scolded. Klaus rolled his eyes before grabbing one of his drinking glasses.

"I hope you keep your word brother because I won't hesitate to take her life." He warned biting into his wrist and then pouring some blood into the cup. After there was plenty enough he handed the glass to Elijah. "Let this be your only warning because no one will be able to save you." Klaus sneered glaring at her. "I'll let you two to it." He announced before storming out of the room.

"Katherine when will you learn that Niklaus has no interest in you?" Elijah questioned giving her the blood. Katherine drank it in one gulp.

"Just learned. I thought his infatuation with Caroline was just one of his whims and he just wanted someone to spend a good time with, but now I understand that I was wrong." Katherine sighed walking to the back of the couch to grab her coat.

"I knew that Niklaus had fallen for Caroline since summer vacation. She brought him happiness." Elijah commented walking towards the door. "You will have to get over your desire for Niklaus and find someone for your own. You are truly beautiful Katherine to know that getting into these lengths on seducing a man is not your style. You knew he has no desire to be with you and yet you were stubborn enough that it almost cost you your life. You also deserve happiness, just keep that in mind." He stated before walking out of the room leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"So how do I look?" Bonnie asked coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a short long sleeve black backless dress with wine red peep toe elegant high heels. She had her hair up into a messy but pretty ponytail with a small bump. She wore black eyeshadow complimenting her green, hazel eyes.

"Wow Bon you look hot!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Jeremy won't even know what hit him." Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Sexy Bon has come out to play." Elena giggled at her statement.

"Thank you guys." Bonnie replied with a huge smile. She then went to sit on the bed to wait for the girls to finish. Rebekah was next. She wore a fitted sweetheart neckline short black dress with a golden belt on her abdomen. She had a short red woman's suit coat. Her hair was a french braid to the side with some curls escaping on the other side; her make up was all natural with only mascara on. Her black high heels had a stiletto heel, sexy sling chain diamonds on the back with a platform. She looked gorgeous.

Elena wore a peplum black and white lace dress. On top it was black until her stomach where there is a fold and then it's white. She wore black high heels and she wore eye shadow with mascara. Her hair was curled and she wore lots of accessories.

Caroline decided to wear a fit and flare tulle dress featuring a floral lace top with a shirred tulle skirt, basic collar, partial button placket, sleeveless., darted bust, and with an invisible side zipper with a hook-eye closer. She wore black boot heels with spikes on the heel and laces in the front; her hair was wavy and she wore a dark eye shadow to compliment her blue eyes.

"Wow, we look so hot!" Elena exclaimed, as they all looked in the mirror.

"We are totally going to get laid tonight." Bonnie joked. They all laughed until someone knocked on their door.

"Yes!" Rebekah called out.

"Bekah, are you all ready? We have been waiting for an hour and I want to leave." Kol complained. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we will be right down." She answered.

"Ok, girls. Show time." Caroline said grabbing her clutch.

* * *

"Well?" Stefan asked as Kol entered the living room.

"They are coming down." He answered.

"Finally! We have been waiting forever!" Jeremy exclaimed titling his head to the back.

"Oh but I think it was worth it." Stefan spoke. Jeremy quickly sat up to look at the girls.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes." Kol teased. "They will be the center of attention at the club."

"Shut it Kol!" Klaus growled, standing up. He walked towards Caroline, admiring how that silky dress fitted her so perfectly.

"You look stunning love." He stated seductively before giving her a passionate kiss. Jeremy, Stefan and Damon all got up to get their girlfriends, complimenting them as well.

"Ok enough with the love, lets get going!" Kol urged walking out of the living room. Everyone followed, getting outside. They all suddenly stopped once they got out due to the fact that they were all surrounded.

"What's this? Is this some sick game you guys did so we wouldn't go to the club?" Bonnie asked putting her hands on her hips. Jeremy was about to deny all that when the crowd began to move to the side, like if they were making a way for someone to pass.

"Hello, my children. I hope I didn't interrupt your vacations, you see I got a notice from school stating that you have been skipping classes and I wanted to fix that." They heard a male voice. Klaus instantly wrapped his arm around Caroline for protection.

"Save your small talk and get on with the real reason you are here, father!" Kol spoke, acting tough as always.

"I would say the same speech of ' I'm here for Niklaus to end his existence, blah blah blah...' but I'd much prefer to do something else for a change." Mikael responded with his hand clasped behind. He made a quick movement of his head and then the men moved around once again, until someone else came out.

Caroline gasped as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew that it had only been like three days since she was away from her mother, but she had missed her as hell thinking she would never see her again. She quickly moved away from Klaus' grip taking him off guard and she used her vampire speed to get to her mom.

"Care! No!" Bonnie yelled. That wasn't her mother, it was just a spell. Caroline could barely hear the warning when all of a sudden she felt two strong hands around her neck and it all went black from there.

"Let this teach you a lesson boy! I watched as you killed the person I loved, and I can assure you that you will pass through the same!" Mikael vowed before disappearing into the dark. Klaus stood there with his clenched fists at his sides; his sight was beginning to get blurry. Kol turned to see Klaus' reaction to all this, when he noticed his eyes turn to gold.

"Go in! Everyone!" Kol yelled frantically moving his hands towards the door. Everyone looked confused, but frightened.

"What is going on?!" Elijah came out.

"GET AWAY!" Klaus groaned as the sound of his bones breaking began to fill their ears.

"He's transforming!" Elijah realized. "Everyone into the cellar! Then you will all explain why the hell is Niklaus transforming into a were wolf!"

They all quickly went inside following Elijah down to the cellar, but not before calling Katherine to meet them there. Within seconds they were all in the cellar and the door was safely locked.

"Can somebody explain this mess?" Elijah questioned looking around. His eyes then furrowed. "Wait where is Caroline?"

"'Lijah." Rebekah spoke. "Father found us once again."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"He had us surrounded by some spelled guards or something. I really didn't know, but he took Caroline. He must have a strong witch with him to do such heavy spell." Bonnie explained.

"He stated that he wanted Nik to watch as he killed Caroline the same way as Nik did to mother-" Kol paused glancing around before setting his sight on Elijah. "Or worse. I think its depending on his mood."

"This is absurd! Why would he say such things!? Why get Caroline in the middle of our problems!? No wonder Niklaus has transformed into his were wolf side. His anger must have triggered it." Elijah stated rubbing his head.

"Is he really going to kill Care?" Elena asked with her eyes watery. Damon quickly gave her a hug, trying his best to comfort her. Elijah licked his lips taking a deep breath before shaking his head.

"I don't know. My father is unpredictable at times. This is one of those times; he might just be bluffing but if killing Caroline means hurting Niklaus then the probability of her death is higher." He answered with a sad tone. In that moment Bonnie and Elena got down crying; Rebekah stood still as some tears left her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she kind of liked Caroline. She was different and she brought Klaus happiness.

"We need a plan!" Matt exclaimed, standing up from where he was seated. "We can't just let that psychopath kill Caroline for his own sick benefit!" All the guys eyed Matt weirdly, but he couldn't even care less.

"I agree with Matt." Stefan spoke up.

"I agree as well. Caroline brings happiness to Niklaus, and that is what he needs." Elijah nodded.

"Then lets not waste time sitting here, and lets make a plan." Matt encouraged.

"Alright love bird-" Kol teased with a smirk. Elijah glared at him.

"Not now Kol." He spat. Kol rolled his eyes crossing his arms against his chest.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood. We don't need bitter people now." Kol talked back taking a seat.

"Kol, enough. We need everyone to help and that means you as well. So stop being such a pain in the ass and get your act straight!" Rebekah exclaimed exasperated, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Good." Rebekah stated.

"Now that we have settled that-" Elijah spoke looking over at a crying Bonnie. "-Bonnie, can you make a locator spell?"

Bonnie sniffed. "I need Caroline's blood or someone that has her blood, like her mother, father, or a family member. But I can preform some kind of spell with an item of hers as well, at least for now."

"I have her bracelet!" Elena added taking a bracelet off of her wrist and handing it to Bonnie.

"I'll try my best but we still need some type of blood that can connect to her." She stated holding the bracelet in her hands.

"Ok, we can worry about that later. Let's plan our entrance and our attack. We need strong weapons if we want to kill my father and that means we need the white oak stake." Elijah informed.

"No problem; I have a white oak stake." Kol stated like if it was no big deal.

"How?!" Rebekah and Elijah asked in unison.

"I didn't want to die, so I searched for another white oak tree just to make sure that there was no possible way of us dying. I found one, so I cut it down and I kept some for safe keeping." He explained with a dismissive shrug.

"For safe keeping!? Were you planning on killing me?" Rebekah exclaimed furious.

"Not just you, Elijah, Nik and Finn as well." He teased. Rebekah lunged at him, taking a firm grip around his neck.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled strangling him. Elijah quickly went to take Rebekah off of Kol.

"Enough you two!" He shouted glancing between the siblings. He then looked at Rebekah. "Rebekah when will you understand that Kol just loves pushing your buttons?"

"Relax, I was just kidding ok? I just wanted protection for when father caught us and we had no way out." He explained straightening his shirt.

"I'm not happy with you." Rebekah sneered before returning to her seat next to Stefan.

"Where are those stakes Kol?" Elijah asked ignoring his little sister's comment.

"My room, I'll get them once Klaus' little tantrum stops." He stated.

"Very well then, let's start with our plan of attack." Elijah announced looking at the group.

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, feeling pain in her neck. Her vision was blurry; she blinked a couple of times and then she began to see her surroundings better. She was in a huge and elegant room. The bed was enormous and soft, she slowly lifted her arm towards her neck, giving it a gentle message. Why did it hurt so much?

The door suddenly opened and it took her sometime to realize that it was Mikael. She brought her legs up to her stomach, trying to cover herself as much as she could. He laughed at her action.

"Don't worry darling. I'm not going to harm you or violate you." He said taking a seat next to her. Caroline still didn't trust him so she scooted away.

"I don't believe you!" She spat.

"Look you are just leverage. I know that Niklaus will come looking for you and when he does, I will be waiting." He explained. Caroline shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why do you want to hurt your own son?!" She asked. Mikael licked his lips standing up.

"Niklaus is not my son darling. He's a bastard; his mother had an affair and he was the result of it. I'm surprised he never told you." He acknowledged.

"He did tell me, but its still not a reason to kill him! You might not be his biological father, but you are his father. You gave him shelter, you taught him things, you gave him food. That is what a father really means; not that one who procreates but the one who takes care of the child." Caroline stated. Mikael darkly chuckled putting his hands in his pockets.

"You dumb, dumb girl." He breathed out. "In my times, adultery was considered the worse sin. It came second from killing another being."

"You said it yourself, in_ your_ time." Caroline stood up. "News flash! We are in 2013, which is 1000 years later than your times. Culture has changed, and yeah I know that adultery is still a sin and you shouldn't do it, but the child doesn't have the fault. You have screwed with his head and-" She couldn't even finish her sentence when he grabbed her by the neck.

"If I were you, I would keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut if you don't want me to lose my temper." He threatened. Caroline didn't even fight for her breath or to get out of his grip. She knew she was just wasting energy.

"You—don't own—me." She whispered. Mikael growled as he threw her across the room. Caroline coughed trying to stable her breathing once again.

"You have changed your destiny. What a wise girl—thinking that you could talk to me as you please! I'm 1000 years old and I have more power over you!" He yelled getting closer to her.

"You have no power over me!" She talked back.

"Yes I do! I decide if you live or die." He sneered reaching her.

"Not if I choose to die because at the moment you kill Klaus, I die with him!" She stated through her gritted teeth. Mikael pursed his lips as he slapped her across the face.

"You have no power!" He yelled.

"I'd rather die this instant than to be manipulated by you!" She yelled. Mikael was now fuming from rage. He flashed to the nearest table, breaking one of the wooden legs.

"Is that what you wish?" He asked placing the stake on his hand, ready to strike. Caroline could only admit to herself that she was a little frightened but she knew he wouldn't kill her. She was leverage and if he killed her then he will lose everything.

"You were going to kill me anyways! Once you killed Klaus, I was going to be next. So what is the use of still being alive when my destiny is death." She confessed standing up.

"Don't you think for a second that I'm a merciful guy Caroline. You have crossed the line and with one more smart comment of yours, I get to kill you." Mikael warned getting closer to her. Caroline glanced between the stake in his hand and his face.

"I don't care who you are or what you do anymore!" She screamed and then something clicked inside of her. She didn't feel anything anymore; all her fears, all her emotions just magically disappeared.

"Get this into your head! If I kill you, you will still be able to see all your loved ones die! Do you really want that?" He asked placing the stake where her heart is. Caroline's face read nothing; her stare was blank.

"I won't and I don't care! Kill me you coward!" She pushed. "Kill me!" She yelled in his face and then it all stopped. The screaming, the stare, the slow beating heart. Mikael had staked her; he watched as her pale porcelain skin slowly turned into gray with veins filling her whole body. Her blonde glowing curls where now gray and disturbing to watch. He had killed her and now his leverage was gone.

"No, I can just pretend she's still alive." He whispered to himself leaving the room that instant and leaving Caroline's lifeless body on the bedroom floor.

* * *

Klaus woke up in the house, laying on the floor naked. He took in his surroundings and he noticed that he had nearly destroyed everything in the house. The walls had holes, the tables were broken and his paintings were ripped and on the floor.

"Get dressed quickly, we have a rough day ahead of us." Elijah announced throwing him a pair of pants, a Henley shirt and his shoes.

"Please enlighten me with your day plans brother." He stated sarcastically putting on his pants.

"We have a plan to get Caroline." Elijah replied getting his attention.

"What?" He whispered stopping his movements.

"As you heard; last night while we were in the cellar, we came up with a plan. The only thing missing is locating her." He stated.

"What do you need to locate her?" Klaus asked grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"We need some blood connection to her. Our best shot is her parents or a family member." He answered rubbing his chin. Klaus instantly met his brother's stare.

"What about my blood?" He questioned with a small smirk.

"Why would your blood do us any good?" Elijah asked confused.

"Well if you must know brother—while we were making love, we shared our blood. I sucked some blood out of her and she did the same with me." He answered now with a full smirk. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"You could have left the intercourse information out Niklaus." He scolded. Klaus chuckled lightly.

"Just ask Bonnie if she can use my blood as a connection." Klaus said just finishing on putting his shoes on.

"Why don't we both go and ask? We are all in the cellar." He stated. Klaus nodded and then they both went towards the cellar.

"Ok so if he fails, then that is where you come and you make your attempt. We leave the original strength for last." Matt said pointing at Stefan and then at Damon.

"Morning." Klaus greeted. Everyone turned to see him, giving him a firm nod before returning their sight to a piece of paper placed on the table.

"Bonnie." Elijah called out. "We have the blood to make the connection to Caroline."

"Who?" She asked.

"Niklaus." He simply said gesturing to him.

"Klaus? Why would he be compatible?" She inquired.

"I'd prefer to leave those details out—let's just say that they shared blood." Elijah answered uncomfortable.

"Oh I get it. They shared blood once they were having-"

"Kol!" Everyone interrupted.

"I was going to say alone time! There is nothing bad about that phrase!" He defended.

"Ok, ignore that." Rebekah commented.

"Bring me a map." Bonnie stated. Elijah took a folded piece of paper out of his suite pocket.

"Have one right here." He said placing the map on the table.

"Klaus-" She held out her hand. Klaus bit down on his wrist, dropping a small amount of blood on the map. Bonnie gave him a nod before clasping her hands together and closing her eyes.

"Da mihi locum suum sanguine hoc ago. Da mihi locum suum sanguine hoc ago. Da mihi locum suum sanguine hoc ago." She chanted in Latin. As she kept reciting the words, the blood began to move along the map until it finally stopped. Bonnie then opened her eyes, looking at the direction the blood stopped. She looked astounded by the location; she was in the nearest mansion to their's and here they were struggling to find a way to get to her.

"She's in the nearest mansion from here." Bonnie whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeremy complained rubbing his face.

"She has been near us all along and we have been here just wasting time!" Elena groaned shaking her head.

"Let's all relax and finish our plan. We need to get to her as soon as possible!" Klaus demanded taking a seat next to the table.

"Oh Nik, did you know that the only weapon that could kill us was always under our roof?" Rebekah asked glaring at Kol.

"What did you just say?" He glanced around.

"Kol has kept the white oak stakes to himself for protection from our father." Elijah explained, dreading another sibling fight. Klaus quickly turned his gaze to Kol.

"Are you insane!? Do you know that with one little mistake of yours you could have doomed us all!?" He scolded standing up. Elijah placed his hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Not now Niklaus. We need to save Caroline and end our father's live once and for all." Elijah stated. Klaus took in some breaths before taking his seat again.

"Very well—let's get ready for a bloody family reunion." He said finishing with his evil grin.

**A/N: I know short chapter and I haven't updated like a long time ago :l I'm sorry I was just stuck s: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and what Bonnie was saying in Latin was (Give me her location with this blood I give) I'm not sure if that's how it works but in my story it does.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Rescuing their lives

**A/N: Last chapter!**

"Mikael! Mikael!"Klaus shouted as they approached the mansion. He was done running away from him, he was done with anything that had to do with his 'father'. "Come out you coward!"

"Nik! Remember, he-"

"He's not stronger than us Bekah. The only thing he had was that he was always smarter, but that's over now. He had angered all of us and that does not just pass by like if it was nothing. He must pay." He seethed.

Mikael then came out with 3 other guys behind him as he began to chuckle. "This is just wonderful. The coward calling me a coward is just hilarious." He teased taking some steps towards the gang. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Give us Caroline!" Klaus replied as his fists balled up. Mikael's facial expressions went serious, knowing that giving Caroline was something he couldn't do.

"What makes you think that I would just oblige to your commands?" He asked, placing his hands on his back. "Hmm?-You think of yourself as the big-bad-wolf but you are nothing, in reality. You can attempt to kill me a thousand times but you will never succeed." He stated.

"Now, that's where you are wrong father." Kol commented as he came into view. "You might think we are weak, but once we are all mad nothing can stop us." He added with a smirk. Mikael smiled.

"I would love to see you try." He said as he held his hands up. "Come on, boy! Give me your best!"

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked once again. Mikael pressed his lips as his arms fell to his sides.

"Do you want honesty or something you would like to hear?" He questioned as he massaged his chin.

"What did you do?!" Elijah intervened before Klaus could start yelling.

"Let's just say that she is in a long, long comma." He answered with a smug grin. Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah gasped as tears began to stream down their faces.

"What?" Rebekah whispered covering her mouth with her hand.

"Nothing extreme really, just a little snap on the neck." He lied with a small shrug. Klaus just moved his arm and with that they all flashed inside the house and towards the direction Bonnie had given them to where Caroline would be. Just when they entered the first thing the noticed was Caroline's gray and lifeless body laying on the floor. Klaus' eyes widened with tears building up as he rushed to her side.

"Caroline." He called out, picking her up to place her on his lap. "Caroline!" He shouted. The whole gang stood there behind him with tears and wide eyes. Mikael had killed her; Caroline was now dead and they all knew that this would turn out to be a disaster. Something that would most likely be known as world war 3.

"Caroline, you are not dead! You are not!" Klaus exclaimed as he hugged her lifeless body. "You are not." He whispered. Elijah walked towards him and he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus, I'm afraid she is gone." He stated. Klaus moved his shoulder, taking his hand away from him.

"NO!" He growled. "I will not accept it. She is not!"

"Bon! Can you do something!? Please tell me you can do something!?" Elena cried as she looked at her witch friend with hope. Bonnie took in some breaths.

"I can try." She said moving towards them. "May I?" She asked Klaus.

"No, no, she is not dead. She will come back to life!" He exclaimed taking the stake out of her heart and then hugging her closely to him.

"Nik, let Bonnie find something!" Rebekah pleaded.

"You are all pathetic if you think this witch can do something." Mikael laughed as he entered the room. "Not even my strongest warlock can bring someone back to life." Klaus slowly turned his head to glare at Mikael. His eyes then turned to gold as he placed Caroline on the ground. Everyone took some steps back, knowing what that sign meant.

"You really think that your wolf side can harm me?" Mikael asked as he began to laugh.

"Out!" Klaus shouted. "This is personal." He added as he began to transform into his were wolf side. Elijah quickly grabbed Caroline's body and then they all rushed out of the room before any of them got hurt.

Mikael began to laugh. "This is just sad, I've killed were wolves before, you will just make things easier for me." He said standing in the same place since he entered the room. He wasn't scared of were wolves. Klaus was now a full on were wolf, growling at Mikael.

Since he was an original hybrid, he was stronger, faster, and wiser. He sped across the room, distracting him before lunging towards Mikael and biting on his stomach, making him fall down. Mikael let out a piercing scream as the wolf venom entered his body.

All of Mikael's body guards heard his scream and they all wanted to go and help but unfortunately for them, the whole gang were there waiting for them. Bonnie used her powers to give them all headaches and with that the rest took advantage of it and they pulled their hearts out as quick as possible. They were quickly finished with the lot of vampires and then they were back to the closed door where they heard things being thrown and broken.

"Do you think Nik is winning?" Rebekah asked with lots of worry laced in her voice.

"I sure hope so." Elijah replied as he looked down to where Caroline's body was laying. "I still can't believe that fa—Mikael, killed her." He said staring at her gray body.

"Me neither." Rebekah added as her eyes began to tear up. The girls were still crying, not believing that their friend was actually gone. Then all of a sudden, they noticed that Carolne's body was beginning to get her color back. Her gray and colorless curls were no regaining the blonde color.

"What is happening?" Kol asked confused as he watched the dead vampire come alive again.

"How can I be that stupid!?" Bonnie groaned giving herself a smack on the head.

"What?" Everyone asked her.

"I made a spell to protect her. Even though she was staked, she never really died!" She exclaimed as her new found information came back.

"She's alive!" Stefan exclaimed as Caroline gasped for breath. She looked panicked as everyone kept staring at her.

"Care!" The girl's yelled as they lunged at her, attacking her with a bear hug. Caroline looked confused now.

"What-what happened?" She inquired looking around.

"What do you remember Caroline?" Elijah asked as he knelt down to her level. Caroline stared off into space and then she began to speak.

"I remember that I was kidnapped by Mikael and then we began to get in a fight. I was provoking him to kill me—than all of a sudden I felt nothing." She whispered as she began to blink various times.

"No pain?" Damon asked. Caroline shook her head.

"I felt no pain, no feelings, no fear, nothing. I didn't care." She replied. "Then-" She took sometime before her eyes widened and her hand went towards her heart. "He killed me." She whispered in disbelief.

"Oh god, he killed her when she turned her humanity off." Rebekah stated. "That bastard!" She spat.

Caroline still looked freaked out until her eyes began to scan the room.

"Where's Nikla—I mean Nik?" She asked shaking her head. Everyone shared a nervous glance before focusing their hearing to the room where Mikael and Klaus were fighting.

It was silent.

All they could hear was the breathing of someone, and they feared that it's the wrong person. "Well!?" Caroline exclaimed as she stood up. No one answered, they all just went towards the door opening it to discover a bloody body without an arm and leg. Then they noticed Klaus laying naked on the ground while seeing the heart of the man he once called father.

"Mikael." Caroline whispered as she looked at his dead body. Some tears formed in her eyes but she quickly shook them away. She then saw Klaus. "Nik!" She called out as she rushed towards him. "Oh my god, what happened?!" She asked grabbing the blanket from the bed to cover him. Klaus froze at the sound of her voice; it was impossible for it to be her, since she's dead.

He slowly looked up to see a nervous and worried Caroline. "Am I dead?" He asked her. That was the only explanation he had for him to be able to see her once again. Caroline shook her head as she fell on top of him, giving him a great hug.

"I'm alive Nik." She said giving him a sad smile. Klaus closed his eyes and then he breathed in her vanilla scent, still not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"This has to be a dream. Its not real." He uttered shaking his head as he opened his eyes. Caroline looked at him with a sad look.

"I am alive Nik, Bonnie did a protector spell on me. She saved me." She explained giving her friend a thankful smile. Klaus still looked confused.

"But—I had you in my arms and you were dead. I saw the stake was punched through your heart, you were gray, and all your light—was taken out of you." He began to say looking around the room to acknowledge his father's body full of blood. "I killed him." He then added quietly.

"The torment is over brother." Elijah stated with an assuring voice although he was sad of Mikael's loss. Rebekah did have some tears in her eyes, he was her father after all. Kol just refused to look at the body anymore so he just stared at Klaus and Caroline.

"But he killed Caroline." He said again. Caroline shook her head as she cupped his face with her palms, making him look at her.

"Look, I'm here, I'm not dead." She stated giving him a caring look. Klaus quickly pulled away.

"Stop hounding me!" He yelled at her, as fear was shown in his eyes. Everyone looked confused at his reaction towards Caroline.

"Nik, I'm not doing anything!" She exclaimed as she moved a little closer to him.

"Mother please stop! Don't play with her—she's the one I love!" He pleaded covering himself with the blankets."You can play with anyone else—but just not her." He cried. Caroline stared at him for sometime before she slowly stood up. Her demeanor changed drastically.

"I was aware of the infatuation you had towards this girl, but now I know that it is a lot more. I also noticed that she makes you a better man." She commented sounding a lot like Esther.

"Mother?" Elijah, Kol and Rebekah all called out disbelievingly. Caroline turned to look at them with a soft smile.

"I've missed you all so much. It is never good for a mother to be a thousand years away from their children." She stated.

"Where's Caroline, mother?" Rebekah asked walking towards what looked like Caroline.

"She has not been with us since Bonnie made the protector spell." Esther said. "While doing the spell, she was channeling me with that necklace you wear around your neck." Bonnie looked down at her necklace as her hand quickly grabbed it. "That my dear, is my necklace." She added.

"I had no idea—my grams gave it to me." She replied.

"I know that, you are a decedent of my great friend Ayana. I trusted her to keep it safe and by the looks of it, she has done a marvelous job." Esther explained.

"Where is Caroline mother!?" She then heard Klaus exclaim. She turned to look at him, he wasn't scared anymore, he was angry.

"Your temper was never a good one Niklaus." She remarked as she slightly chuckled. "Caroline is on the other side, to answer your question."

"What!?" They all exclaimed as the water works began.

"Don't worry, she will be back in her body as soon as I leave it."

"Now would be a great time." Klaus urged.

"Is it such a crime that I want to speak to my children from beyond the graves?" She accused seeming a little hurt.

"I want Caroline." He replied instead. Esther's small smile faded in that instant and then she gave him a nod.

"Very well—Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus, I just want you all to know that I love you no matter what." And with that she closed her eyes and then Caroline's body fell—in Klaus' arms when he catches her. He takes her to her bed quickly as they all surround her.

"Uh!" She gasped, her hand going up to her neck, taking various breaths. She looked around the room until her eyes finally landed on Klaus.

"How do you feel?" He asked touching her cheek gently.

"I feel fine, nothing out of the ordinary." She replied. "It was just so weird seeing you all from the other side and not being able to talk to you or touch you for that matter." She began to say as tears formed in her eyes. "I felt so alone and-"

"You are safe now, nothing will happen to you; not if I can help it." Klaus cooed sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry for bringing you into all this mess." He added. Caroline shook her head.

"I had a choice to leave and I didn't. I could have escaped you but I didn't. I want to be with you and your family and our friends for eternity because I love you all." She explained giving everyone a smile.

"We love you too." Elena cried out.

"I love you too." Klaus whispered near her ear. Caroline smiled before turning to give him a kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad everything worked out." Stefan said wrapping his arms around Rebekah. She leaned on him with a smile on her face.

"Me too." She added.

"Yeah well it worked out for most of us." Kol replied glancing at Mikael's body. "Unfortunately for him, he will be burning in hell."

"One can only hope." Klaus spoke. "Now if we could all just go to our mansion. I need to put some clothing on."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked giving him a flirtatious look. Klaus smirked.

"Only if you ask me to not put some." He replied.

"Ok, gross—please leave that talk and your dirty thoughts to yourselves." Matt complained. Everyone chuckled at his statement as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go. I can't stand being here with fa—I mean Mikael's body laying their." Rebekah stated before storming out of the room. Stefan shrugged before following along.

"What's wrong with her?" Klaus questioned as he stood up.

"Niklaus you have to understand that Mikael was our father after all. It will hurt for his loss even if he made horrible decisions." Elijah stated and then he walked out of the room. Caroline gave Klaus a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you were just defending yourself." She said while giving his a small comforting squeeze on his hand.

"No, love. I was defending you." He answered.

"And I'm thankful for that." She replied leaning in to give him another kiss.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we need to leave to somewhere else." Caroline whined as she packed her bags. They only stayed another week in San Diego before Klaus decided that they should move again. "We don't have Mikael to worry about anymore."

"I know love, and that is why we have to leave. I want to start a fresh life away from everything." He answered. "Don't you?"

"But where will we go?" She questioned.

"I was thinking London—I have some mansions there, or we can go to Rome as well. Where ever you want sweetheart." He replied. Caroline smiled as she thought where she wanted to go.

"We can start in London." She said. "But I would also like to pass by New Orleans, or New York. I hear those are amazing places."

"You are correct—and if that is what you want, we can do that." He responded as he grabbed her and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"Wow—it seems like we are married." She whispered as they parted.

"Well we are together, the only thing missing is the ring to make everything official." He said with a smile. Before Caroline could add to the conversation someone interrupted.

"Thomas has called in to inform us that the jet is ready." Elijah called out as he knocked on the door.

"Thank you Elijah, we will be down." Klaus replied.

"Fine, but hurry Niklaus. You have no time to play around." He scolded before leaving them alone once again.

"Sometimes I think he was my father." Klaus joked as he pulled away to finish his suite case. Caroline chuckled.

"Well he certainly treats you as so." She added getting back to zipping her suit case. She then placed it on the floor ready to go.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." She answered. They both left downstairs ready to start the new life waiting for them all.

**A/N: Thank you all for readying and I'm sorry for making you all wait and for making it a short chapter but finally I have finished it. I have already put up my newest fan fictions called _BETWEEN LOVE AND SACRIFICE _and _THE DEALS WE MAKE. _**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
